Why Is It All so Complicated?
by MyVampsBetterThanYours
Summary: What happens when Nessie goes to high school? What about when she meets a new guy she likes? How will Jake take it all? A special thanks to sandyandmaxwellfanatic, my beta, and SoftballStar too! You guys rock! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so this is my first Fanfiction story so it probably won't be that good but my friend just wrote her first story and said I should do one too so I'm trying it so here you go. And for the record my beta is ****sandyandmaxwellfanatic**** a.k.a. Laura… you rock!!**** Oh yeah I almost forgot…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight no matter how much I wish I did.**

**NPOV (Nessie)**

I woke up to the annoying beeping of the alarm clock but I was so excited that when I went to turn it off I accidently smash it into a million little pieces but who can blame me it is my first day high school! I jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready where I found the outfit Aunt Alice had laid out for me which consisted of dark wash jeans that looked designer, but so did everything else I owned, with a long sleeve shirt that was the perfect blue to go with my brown ringlets on top with white ballet flats. Aunt Alice always knew what to wear; too bad we couldn't wear anything twice. To top all that off I put on my lip gloss but nothing else. One of the benefits of being half vampire is having perfectly clear skin. I looked in the mirror and was yet again satisfied with what I saw and ran down stairs where everyone was already waiting and stood next to Jake who was my best friend. As we were about to leave Grandma Esme came up to me and gave me a hug and wished me luck as did Grandpa Carlisle. Then we all got in the cars to head off to school. My parents wanted me to ride with them so we could go as a family. Even thought I had just had my 10th birthday and was matured to the point of a 15 year old I was still their baby.

* * *

Once we got to school we all parked together in the back of the lot.

"Hi Jake! Aren't you excited about school?" I asked.

"Not really." He grumbled back but then perked up when he looked up from the car and saw my smiling face. I guess I'm the only one who is excited about school probably because everyone else is paired off; Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett, and Mom and Dad who I have to call Edward and Bella because they are suppose to be my brother and sister. But I'm excited because this will be, pretty much, my first interaction with humans or for that matter anyone outside of my family and Jake who was just like family. But I wanted this. I wanted to be as normal as possible. I didn't want this preformed future that I seemed to have with Jake because of the imprint. I wanted to be able to have guys I liked and go out with them. At the very least I wanted to act human.

* * *

Soon it was time to go get registered and get our class schedules. As we walked through the parking lot to the main office I heard a bunch of different things being said and I could tell they were all about my family. Things like:

"Damn! She is HOT!"

"I wonder if she's single." To which someone replied, "Who cares!"

"They're so pale," a couple of girls said slowly.

"Oh my god he is HUGE!" Obviously about Uncle Emmett.

"Do you see her!? Even if she is with one of those guys she won't be for long," one guy said confidently and received some stares at the others.

I guessed these were all about my parents and aunts and uncles but then I saw the looks on Uncle Jasper and Dad, I mean Edward's faces.

"What's wrong with Da-Edward and Jasper?" I asked Mom/Bella but it was Jasper who responded and not really to me but to Dad.

"I can't stand the emotion coming off of all the boys here. I can handle it when it is directed at Rose, Alice, and Bella because they can take care of themselves but when it is directed at my 10 year old niece! I don't think I'll be able to hold it together," Jasper spat, looking disgusted by the many on lookers staring at me.

"I know how you feel Jazz. It is going to be hard to keep my emotions in check with all the things being thought about Nessie," my dad responded, copying Jasper's cold glares at the students.

I saw Jake get tenser by my side. But I couldn't reassure him that it would be fine and that I could take care of my self because I was so shocked. I had thought those comments were about my Mom and aunts, but _me_? I guess I am just used to being inferior to everyone because I lived my whole life with all vampires and Jake who were all stronger than me or more beautiful or something like that. So it came as a shock to be thought of as beautiful. I always forget that humans think all of us are beautiful not just the full blood, if you will excuse the pun, vampires.

"This is disgusting!" said Uncle Jasper in a pained voice. "I can't stand all the emotions coming at Nessie! It looks like I'm going to have a problem with trying to not kill the students here."

"We better go check in," Aunt Alice said to distract Uncle Jasper and _Edward_… It was weird calling my parents by their first names.

* * *

Soon enough we all had our schedules in hand and were looking at our classes. I was happy to know that I didn't have many classes with my family. Not that I didn't love them but I was **always** with them! I was ready to meet new **people** or my first humans depending on your perspective. By then I was in my first period class and Jake had a depressed look on his face as he was saying good-bye.

"I'll miss you," Jake said, a troubled look glimmering in his eyes.

"You sound like we'll never see each other again," I joked, poking him in the chest.

"I'll still miss you," he whined.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Bye, Jake."

With that I dismissed myself into my advance math class. What did you expect? For me to take normal math? Nope. I already learned all of this because of my family and the need for new things to teach me because my mind matures really fast. Remember? Then I took my first step into freedom and that was when I saw him.

**I know I'm going to get a ton of crap for ending the chapter like this but if I get reviews I'll put up a new chapter and you can stop hating me! So click that little button at the bottom of the page and review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my god! I feel so lucky! I got 15 emails about my story! Favorite authors, favorite stories, and reviews! Thanks to:**

**ChelseaEast**

**Edwardluvr38**

**LilyAnne1995**

**sandyandmaxwellfanatic**

**SoftballStar**

**toshiba27**

**These are all the people who have reviewed, added me to their favorite authors list, or added my story to their favorites list. If you think my story is any good tell your friends about it so they'll read it too. Well you probably want to read the chapter so here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight even though I wish I did!**

Review

Chapter 1

Then I took my first step into freedom and that was when I saw him.

Chapter 2

NPOV

He was gorgeous! If I didn't know better I would have thought that he was a vampire too. He had dirty blond hair that was cut in a skater cut, beautiful bluish- green eyes (the reason I knew he wasn't a vampire, that and that he had a heartbeat), and in general the most handsome face I had ever seen. He was sitting at a desk alone looking down at a text book on his desk so I went over to introduce my-self.

"Hi. I'm Nessie." I said, my voice a little shaken from his appearance, but this boy didn't seem to notice.

He seemed surprised. At first I didn't know why but then I remembered how I looked to humans. By then he had recomposed himself and began to talk.

"Um… hi. I-I'm Jason."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you. I'm new here. My family and I just moved."

"Really? From where?" he asked.

He still looked startled by my appearance and probably my high tinkling voice as well but I couldn't answer his question because at that moment the teacher walked in and called the class to order.

"Hello class. I am Mrs. Briggs. Can you please all sit down?"

I looked around and saw that no one was sitting by Jason.

"Can I sit here?" I asked.

He simply nodded at me and smiled a shy smile. I felt lucky because I didn't have family in this class or else I would be sitting next to one of them. Besides that they would also see my reaction to this boy I hardly knew but knew I wanted to know. Even if Dad could look into my head and see what had happened he wouldn't see me until lunch and that gave me time to think of something to think of; a way to distract my-self so he couldn't see. Just then Mrs. Briggs asked me to introduce my-self to the class since I was new.

"Will you please tell us your name, where you moved from, and some thing about your-self?"

"Hi. I'm Renesmee Cullen but call me Nessie, my family and I just moved here form Washington, and I love reading."

I could see every guy in the room was forming some kind of plan in their minds. From what I had experienced with humans I would guess it was about how they could get with me. But none of them appealed to me, except for Jason of course. They all looked superficial. Like all they cared about in a girl was how she looked. Pigs!

* * *

JPOV (Jason)

Oh my god the hottest girl in the world just walked into my math class. She was HOT! I couldn't believe I was so lucky! She had pale skin with big brown eyes that were deeper than most, with brown curls reaching down her back. She is so HOT! But surprisingly not in the way most girls are. She's not like Ashley, the head cheerleader, who was hot but had the I.Q. and attention span of a peanut. No. This girl looks like she is something more than a beautiful face and a rockin' body, which by the way, she definitely has. She looks deeper than most girls. I felt my heart beat speed up. I had already developed a head over heals crush on her. Dear god she is perfect!

Wait, she's coming over here! Oh, my god! She's going to talk to me! Act cool, Jason, act cool.

"Hello, I'm Nessie." she says in a high tinkling voice that sounds just like she looks. I must look like an idiot just sitting here staring at her. Wait, say something retard!!

"Um… Hi. I- I'm Jason." Shit! She definitely thinks I'm an idiot now! You are so dumb! Wait, am I talking to my-self? Hey, she's saying something. Listen!

"Hi. It's nice to meet you. I'm new here. My family and I just moved." she said. I almost literally drooled over her. She was glamorous! Perfect!

Wait you need to talk here!

"Really? From where?" Ah! Another great question genius!

But she didn't get to answer because the teacher marched in. Of course she did, with my luck!

"Hello class. I am Mrs. Briggs. Can you please all sit down?" she spoke in a nasally voice that didn't even compare to Nessie's. But then I heard Nessie asking something again.

"Can I sit here?" she asked looking towards the empty seat next to me. I thanked the heavens for this chance and simply nodded at her and smiled. That was normal right? I didn't want to talk and make a bigger fool out of myself than I already had done.

I had been distracted long enough to not realize that she had stood up and was saying something. I missed the questions but only the answers mattered any ways.

"Hi. I'm Renesmee Cullen but call me Nessie, my family and I just moved here from Washington and I love reading." she said and sat back down. Right then and there I realized by the looks on every guy's face that if I want to get to know Nessie I was going to have to do it fast.

* * *

NPOV (Again)

I zoned out for the rest of class because I already knew everything the teacher knew and then some. Instead, I used my time taking in Jason's appearance. Although I'm not full on the vampire genes, I'm still very fast and with that I stole quick glances at Jason. I noticed that depending on the light his eyes changed from blue to green and his hair could look lighter. I also looked at the rest of him for the first time. He was wearing a ripped T-shirt, frayed jeans, and untied tennis shoes; Aunt Alice would never let us out of the house looking like that but it looked good on him. He had a muscular chest like Jake but in a lesser way of course and was tall for a human his age. He was very cute, really he was. By the time I was done class was over and I felt some one tap my shoulder.

"Um… what class do you have next?" he asked in his striking voice.

"I have." I glanced at my schedule. "History."

I had that class with Aunt Alice and she was already waiting for me by the door.

"Do you want me to help you find it?"

I wanted to tell him I wanted nothing more but Aunt Alice was already waiting for me by the door… I was torn so I just went with my instinct.

"Well, my sister Alice and I have that class together and she is waiting for me but I'm sure we could use help finding it," I explained, swooning over his eyes.

Well, I guess that worked, but now I had to introduce Aunt Alice to Jason. At least it wasn't Dad, Mom, or Uncle Emmett because Mom and Dad are way over protective and Uncle Emmett would make fun of me and is well…. intimating to say the least.

"Hi Alice. This is Jason. We sit next to each other in math and Jason has offered to help us find our history class."

He was clearly taken aback by Alice's appearance, how she looked nothing like me, and he will be even more surprised once he hears her voice.

"Hello, Jason. It's nice to meet you. I'm Nessie's sister."

After saying this Alice gave me a look that told me there would be questions later and plenty of them.

"Hi, um…"

"Alice."

"Hey, Alice. You are really sisters? You don't look a thing a like."

I answered this one.

"We're adopted sisters. You know, not blood related."

I laughed slightly at the thought of blood relations in a family of vampires, which got me a side ways glance from Jason. By then we had gotten to history and Jason had to go to class as did we. Well, I guess that went well all things considered.

* * *

JPOV

It was finally the end of class and I had worked up this nerve all class. I look a deep breath and tapped Nessie on her shoulder and she turned around to face me.

"Um..," I hesitated, "what class do you have next?"

"I have," she looked down at her schedule, "history."

Yes! That was right next to my next class.

"Do you want me to help you find it?"

She hesitated for a moment looking to the door and then back at me. Did she not like me? Great…

"Well, my sister Alice and I have that class together and she is waiting for me but I'm sure we could use help finding it."

Yes! She does like me… I think.

It was just fine with me as long as I got to walk her to class. We walked up to another girl who in most ways looked nothing like Nessie but had the same pale skin as her. Jeez these people never get out into the sun. She was short with dark, spiky hair. In a different way from Nessie she was hot too.

"Hi Alice. This is Jason. We sit next to each other in math and Jason has offered to help us find our history class."

"Hello Jason. It's nice to meet you. I'm Nessie's sister." said the short, pale girl.

I was shocked this was Nessie's sister because they didn't look the same at all besides the skin.

"Hi um…" Did she say her name?

"Alice."

"Hey, Alice. You are really sisters? You don't look a thing a like."

Nessie turned to me and said, "We are adopted sisters not blood related."

After saying this she giggled for some reason I didn't know but it didn't matter because she had a cute laugh. But then it was time to go to class. Damn high school curriculum!

As I walked away I felt a deep wanting to just follow where she was going.

* * *

**Ok. So this one is long for a reason. I'm going to Cali (oh ya!) so I might not get any more chapters up for 6 days! I'm sorry if I don't please don't be mad. Oh and if the end isn't that good try to understand I wrote this at like midnight so… Ok now go and review. If you review you get more chapters when I get back and a lollipop! Fun!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm home!! I had a great time in Cali and it was really warm. I was in my cousin's wedding and I went to the beach!! Ok so the people who get lollipops are:**

**sandyandmaxwellfanatic**

**SoftballStar**

**HelenaCarry**

**ChelseaEast**

**mcleh1**

**TwilightReader3137**

**clairebear101**

**Thanks guys!! So here is what you have all been waiting for… the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Happy?**

Chapter 3

NPOV

Jason left, leaving me hanging with the problem of explaining the situation to Alice.

"Who was that?" Aunt Alice asked.

"Jason," I said innocently, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"I know his name."

"Then why are you asking?"

"Nessie." Alice said in a stern voice told me she wasn't going to stand for any of my games.

"He sits next to me in my math class."

"And?" Her eye brow slanted up, her arms crossed, and her foot tapped up and down slightly.

"And what?" Oh, boy I'm in for it.

She rolled her eyes, "You know what."

"No, Alice I don't. What are you talking about?"

She gave me a glare that told me to talk or die.

"Ok Alice," I said in a defeated voice, "he seems nice and is cute."

Aunt Alice squealed in joy. She seemed happy about my crush, well not quite crush, on Jason. More like love at first sight. I guess she must be happy that I was in love no matter if he was human or other wise. She must have gotten used to the idea with Mom and Dad. It was about half way through class and I tuned in to find out what we were learning about.

"…so in this next month we will be discussing the wars of America's past…" the teacher was saying.

Wonderful. Another class I knew everything about. This must be how Mom and Dad feel about everything. I wonder where Grandpa Carlisle finds new reading material. Aunt Alice was still staring at me with a look of joy plastered on her face.

* * *

Finally it was the end of class and I could ask Alice.

"Alice. I know you're happy for me but please can you not tell any one about this? And, if you could, would you think of something else around Edward? I don't know what my dad would think about all this."

At first Alice looked confused but that look soon disappeared.

"Nessie, you can't keep this from the family. It just isn't how things work in our family. You know that."

"I do know that... but right now this is only a crush and telling them would only make Mom worry, Dad watch Jason like a hawk, and Emmett make a million jokes." Right that's what I had to keep telling myself, it was only a crush.

"You're right Nessie. Ok Nessie for now I won't say or think any thing to any one."

"Not even Jazz?"

I could see that she was about to protest but then she saw the look on my face and agreed.

"Thank you Alice! You always understand." I gave her a big hug

With that I left to go to Biology which I had with Jake and hopefully not Jason so I didn't have to make any decisions.

* * *

JPOV

Biology is so boring! I hate it and Nessie isn't even in this class. She is all I can think about anyway... not the Periodic Table the teacher is trying to drill into my head. I might have to look into changing my schedule. Hum, I wonder. That history class didn't look that full… wait what am I thinking I barley know her! Ugh. C'mon, Jason, you're going crazy over this ONE girl. No big deal, I can get over it. Yeah, I'll get over it… I hope.

* * *

**Sorry this one is kind of short but I needed to put it in there so I could put up the next chapter. Ok all the reviewers get cookies this time. Yummy!**

**Oh yeah so I was multitasking while writing this and it reminded me that I don't know like any guys who can multitask and if they can they can't do it well. Did you ever notice that? Oh well… Ok review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so the people who get cookies are:**

**mcleh1****  
****kaylamarie2012****  
****KKK-DouBLe-KaeKae****  
****DancingDemon****  
****HelenaCarry**

**You know I really love getting reviews. It's nice to know that people actually like what I write instead of just reading it cause they're insanely bored or some thing like that. Well just keep reviewing. It is really motivating. Here's the chapter! Oh yeah! This chapter skips all the classes up until lunch because classes are really boring most of the time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or most of the characters in this story (except of Jason of course).**

Chapter 4

JPOV

I wonder if Nessie is going to be with her sister at lunch. What if she is? But then… she won't want to sit with me. But what if she isn't? What if she doesn't want to sit with? What if this is the only time I get to ask her? Wait… what is going on with me? I never think this much about a girl. It's just ONE girl! Dude, get a grip! Hold it together, Jason. Breathe… Just breathe… AGH!!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!

NPOV

Great. Lunchtime. Now, I get to face the rest of my family. Fun! Well, Alice said she wouldn't say anything and Alice wouldn't lie to me. Right? Of course not! What am I thinking? I REALLY need to stop talking to myself. To go along with my conversation, I appeared at the table with a tray full of food. As if I would eat any of it.

"Hi everybody," I greeted with a lack of enthusiasm that was sure to be noticed, but that didn't stop Jake from having a huge beam on his face after seeing me. I had to grin back because of the way Jake's face lit up the second he saw me. Jake was the best friend I had ever had. He was always looking out for me; probably because of the imprint, but it was still nice to always have someone there for me.

"Hey there, Nessie!" Jake welcomed as he stood next to me when we set out towards the lunchroom.

"How is it being back at school? Your first day?" The questions just bubbled out of his mouth and that was pretty speedy for my senses, let me tell you.

"It would be better if I had more classes with you," I huffed as I pouted.

"At least we have Biology together," he brightened. Wasn't he so optimistic? It was enough to make me stare into his eyes while giving him a full smile.

By now, we were already in the line to buy our food that no one but Jake would eat. As soon as we were done, we each approved of a table big enough for all of us and it was in the corner so no one to get suspicious. We all looked at one another before "eating".

"So how has the rest of your day gone besides Biology?" Jacob brought up.

"Fine, I guess. And yours?" I asked, trying to act as calm as possible.

"Fine."

At that, Aunt Alice gave me a knowing/warning look that told me that I couldn't keep this a secret for long. Jake gave me a strange look at the hollowness in my voice, but continued on anyway.

"So what class do you have after lunch?" he inquired. I knew he wasn't trying to provoke me at my constant little hops of discomfort.

"I have gym." This would be nice. A class where it didn't matter that I already knew everything about it and I could actually enjoy it.

"Me too!" He seemed quite enthused that we had this class together because we always liked to work out together at home.

"Cool."

Then, it happened. The moment I was half hoping with all my heart would happen and the other half wishing would never occur. Or at the least not until I has explained things to my family and Jake, who has always felt like family until I was told about the imprint and things got semi weird.

JPOV

Oh, my freaking God! Dang look at them! That's Nessie's family?! Dang! I thought that she was the only one who could be so beautiful but DANG! They all look like freaking supermodels (except that one guy looks nothing like any of them)! DANG! How am I supposing to even form a sentence when she is sitting with her entire supermodel family? Wait a minute… I am NOT going to just back down like that just because of her family. I might never get another chance to her to sit with me. No. I have to ask her and I have to do it now!

The second I got over there, all that I have to ask her now was gone. CRAP! I am such a chicken!

"Hi, Jason," she said with a warm welcome.

"Um… H-Hi Nessie." Once again, a great response, genius! I mentally slapped myself for actually attempting to do this.

"So, what's up?" she asked, still smiling and showing all of her gleaming, white teeth. It was then I noticed that everyone else at the table was staring at me. Not the kind that's all lovey-dovey and not the kind that was "I HATE YOU! DIE!" I mean that kind that was just a blank stare.

"Um… I was wondering if you um… wanted to sit with me?" I spluttered out. I had to give myself points for that one. I didn't think that I'd actually make it halfway through the sentence.

"Uh…" She took a long pause and her eyes wavered around the room in thought.

"Sure."

She said yes?! Oh, my God!!!!!!!!!! She said yes to ME?! Oh crap, she's looking at me! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?! Wait, what do I mean what do I do? I walked over to a table and sat with her. That was the idea in the first place. I am really out of it today. She bounced up in a kind of happy and excited way. I was appalled by it.

"Ok let's go," she chimed in her beautiful voice. Why are her brothers with the blonde and weird brunette staring at me? And why does that one guy who doesn't fit in, with the russet skin, giving me a death look? Ok, time to back away slowly…

NPOV

"Hi, Jason." He's here but what if he asks? What will I say? Ok, keep your cool Nessie. You're cool…

"Um…H-Hi Nessie."

"So, what's up?"

"Um… I was wondering if you um… wanted to sit with me?"

"Um…" What was I going to tell him? If I go, everyone will know, including Jake, but Dad already knows and he will tell everyone any ways. Here we go. Wanting to cross my fingers, I said it.

"Sure."

Here comes the world's largest load of crap and it's all aimed at me. Tonight should be… fun. Look at Uncle Jasper and Edward. They already know from my thoughts and my feelings well I only have to tell six more people including Grandma and Grandpa. At least Alice is on my side… Or at least she's staying on it for now.

**A/N: What cha' think? You can tell me by clicking the little box at the bottom of the page. Click away! Five reviews get the next chapter… unless I am to impatient because I have to stay home sick and I need something to do so the next few chapters should be posted relatively closely. Ok, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry that the last chapter took so long to get up but I had to wait for my beta. Sorry again! This is my late birthday present to you guys for my birthday and so is the next chapter which should be up soon. Ok so here all the people who reviewed the last chapter:**

**KKK-DouBLe-KaeKae**

**kaylamarie2012**

**ChelseaEast**

**mcleh1**

**HelenaCarry**

**DancingDemon**

**Thanks again you guys! Luv ya and here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the idea for this next chapter. I'm just barrowing it.**

**Insider: He's trying to tell me, I know it! You're cute, but I can't understand what you're saying!!**

NPOV

I am so dead when I get home… Look at everyone's faces. Especially Jake's. Gym is going to be like an interrogation, I can tell you that much right now. We walked over to an empty lunch table that was semi far away from my family, but I knew it was just a pathetic attempt to avoid disaster when they would hear me. Well, except for Jake anyway.

"So what's up?" Jason asked as we sat down. He seemed calmer away from my family and Jake's death looks aimed at his forehead. I'm going to have to talk to Jake about that and him to not killing Jason. I can perfectly see that he wants to. Of course, the emotion is flaming in his eyes, I should have known.

"Nothing much. How about you?" I replied, somewhat uneasy.

"Nothing." But I could see that he was still looking over my shoulder at my family.

"Why don't we go out side? Are you done?" he inquired.

"Um… yeah. I'm done. Ok, sure," I answered shakily.

Good, at least we will be out of view from my family except for one little pixie-like vampire. With that, we trotted outside.

"So..." He asked nervous for some reason. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to my baseball game this Friday?"

"I didn't know you played baseball. I love to play too but there isn't a girls' team here so I just play with my family." I wonder what he would think if he saw me play baseball? Nope, don't be tempted, Nessie. He doesn't need to be freaked out anymore.

"Yeah, that does kind of suck. So do you want to come? There's a party after for all the players too if you want to come." Did he just ask me out?! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!! This is the best first day of school any one has ever had! I can't believe Alice didn't tell me this unless she didn't see it until now.

APOV (Alice)

Blankness crossed my face and I saw it.

*Vision*

A boy falls into the river beside the school. He's going to drown if someone doesn't do something! Help him, please, someone!

*Vision*

NPOV

"I would love to come to your game. That would be really nice. Thanks Jason. For everything. You know talking to me when I'm new and all."

"No problem at all Nessie." I could see in his eyes that he really meant it. It made my body tingle with joy.

Just then I saw something in my peripheral vision. I turn just in time to see Jason turn too and a student fall into the river that runs next to the school. Oh my, God, I have to do something! I start running towards the river and leapt headfirst into the icy waters with Jason close behind me. It was as if, even through the chills of the water, hot, white knives were piercing through my skin. I just felt so bad for Jason right now. If I couldn't take much of it, he surely couldn't have. Together, we pull the guy out of the fierce currents and onto the muddy bank. By now, a crowd of people had gathered and at the front. When I looked around in the blink of an eye, I knew that all of my family was there, watching my performance. Alice must have seen this happening or at the least the guy falling in, but I'm the best swimmer in the family so they were probably looking for me too.

"Are you ok?" Jason asks the guy who is just sitting there looking at us with a look that is a mix between affection, over my looks, and gratitude toward both me and Jason for saving him.

"Um… yeah I'm *cough* ok. Thank you so much. I would have drowned with out you two. You make a good team."

We do, don't we? By now, the teachers were taking the kid off to the waiting ambulance and Jason and I were being given towels because we were now drenched. I looked up to see Jason's admiring eyes on me and automatically looked away blushing, just like my mother used to or so I'm told. I looked back and saw that Jason was still staring at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked, blushing a deeper crimson red.

"No." He finally broke away from his trance, "I was just… I mean that was amazing. You're a great swimmer and we do make a good team, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I do. You were really great too, Jason. Without you I wouldn't have been able to save that kid." Without revealing that I'm a vampire that is.

"You were great too."

Then, my family stepped forward.

"Are you ok, Nessie?" asked Bella in a frantic tone of voice.

Edward just stared at Jason (probably a response to some of his thoughts). And of course Jake ran up to me and started talking at a hundred miles an hour.

"Nessie are you ok? What happened? Who is that?" He threw an accusing glare at Jason. "Are you ok? You're all wet."

Right then I felt like saying something along the lines of: No shit, Sherlock! What tipped you off? That I'm covered in water or that I just came out of a river? But I know that Jake is just… protective.

"I'm fine, Jake. Everything is fine. This is Jason. Remember? Or do you have the attention span of a dog?" I asked jokingly. (Little inside joke there. I couldn't help it.) With that, Jake lightened up as did everyone else which allowed me to dwell on how well Jason and I work together and other things (being careful because of Dad, which must be driving him crazy. Oh look at his face!).

"I'm so glad you're ok!!" Bella chimed, engulfing me in a hug followed by Alice.

"Me too, hun. *Vampire speed talking* Even though I knew you would be the second I saw it happening and don't think that I didn't see other things too."

"Don't tell anyone!"

"Fine."

"What?" asked Bella.

"Nothing." Both Aunt Alice and I said at the same time. Awww, Alice. I can always depend on her.

* * *

**Sorry this one is kind of short but the next one should be up soon. Now time to review!! Push that little box at the bottom of the page!! Click!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this is the other part of my present to you guys and here it is. Ok here are the people who reviewed in the short time given:**

**mcleh1****  
****KKK-DouBLe-KaeKae****  
****kaylamarie2012****  
****DancingDemon****  
****teen-alexa**

**You guys are great!! Keep telling your friends about my story (please!!) I luv to hear from you guys. Ok so here is what you have been waiting for. Luv ya!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Ok? This is kind of depressing to have to say over and over again. Just saying.**

NPOV

"Hi, Jake," I greeted meekly.

He just looked at me (or more like glared) for a second and then the imprint kicked in and he had to say something.

"Hey, Ness," he said swiftly, smiling a little to hear my voice.

"How was lunch with the family? And how much crap is coming my way when I get home?"

"Plenty trust me. You should have seen everyone's faces. Edward looked ready to kill that guy," Jake sniggered, pompously amused at the thought.

"So did you!" I retorted quickly. "Speaking of which, _no_killing him or anything else! And yes, that counts for torture and stealing his calculus book. That is strictly against the rules. Got it?"

"Why did you leave anyway? If you hadn't, I wouldn't feel like killing the kid!!" Jake objected, jamming his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, _please_. So I sat with someone besides you and my family! So what?! That was the reason I wanted to come to school to meet and interact with people outside of my family and that starts with sitting with other people and talking to them without the urge to murder them."

By now, we were running around the track for Mile Monday **(we actually do that… pain in my butt!)**.

"Who was he and why did he ask you to sit with him? Why did you go?" Jake demanded, questions pouring out of his mouth.

"That was Jason and I don't know why he asked me to sit with him." Although I'm glad he did.

"And I went with him because I wanted to," I replied stubbornly. Jake was not going to make me feel bad over eating with someone else. It was the last thing that I needed.

"Why did you want to sit with that stupid, idiot human?" Jake kicked a pebble across the track while he bitterly asked.

"Hey! Jake, you have no right to judge Jason when you've just met him. Besides, he is not an idiot he is in my advanced math class," I answered coolly.

"Oh, so you like him because he's smart?" he hissed and picked his shirt disdainfully as he avoided any eye contact with me.

"Who said I liked him? Who says I'm just not tired of doing every thing with my family for the past 10 years?" I had to lower my voice or people were going to hear everything I was saying.

"Ness, calm down. I still don't understand, but I'll wait until we are with everyone so that you don't have to explain everything twice."

"Thanks for reminding me, Jake. You really make my life easy!" I spat.

With that, I took off sprinting at a stride I knew Jacob wouldn't try to match in human form, but not too fast for a human. That got me an impressed look from the teacher and a few whistles from some of the guys I past (that must have pissed Jake off). Good. He could use a dose of frustration show him what I'm dealing with.

* * *

I went through the rest of my classes without any more new information and/or more incidents. Finally, it was time for Language Arts. I love reading, which is a trait inherited from my mother. I walked into class and sat down. The rest of the period was quite boring. We got our reading list and, of course, I have read every book on the list at least a thousand times, if not more. Then, I heard the hum that may have sounded like heaven to every other student in the class, but for me the bell signifying that it was tine for me it step into my own, personal, living hell. It was time to go home and that meant facing my family with only Alice to support me, if she hasn't changed her mind.

I sat there waiting for the class to empty out hoping that all of my family wasn't just outside the door, although I knew that they would be and hoping that I could just find a way to run home instead of having to sit in the car all the way there with Mom and Dad staring at me. I turned slightly and of course they were all standing right there. Ok, time to suck it up and just walk past them to the parking lot and run home through the woods. I got up out of my seat and walked to the door. I had just walked past them and was about to sprint away to the woods that the school backed up to when _he_ walked up.

"Hi Nessie," he said in his beautiful voice and gestured a "hello" with a brandish of his hand. Even my name sounded prettier when he said it.

"Hi Jason." I glanced backwards to see my family following a few feet back and Jake shooting daggers from his eyes again.

"So, I was just making sure everything is still ok for Friday." Oh crap!! Of course my family heard and Edward instantly froze in place and Bella put her hand on his arm the only thing that stopped him from killing me or Jason, I couldn't tell who, and that we were in public. Ok, now I really can't sit in the car with them. I had to get out of here and fast!

"Yeah, everything is still totally good. But I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, see ya then." With that, I was off. Jason must think that I don't like him or something the way I ran off like I was being chased. But I have to get out of here before my family can catch me. At least I have the advantage; at human speeds I am the fastest because I'm part human it is more nature for me than it is for them. They have to think about being slower and I just let the human part of me take over with a little help from the vampire part.

After what felt like a hundred years and a million bad pick up lines, I made it to the forest with my aggravated family running after me. I have to run fast now or when they reach the forest Edward will catch up to me. He is the fastest when it comes to vampire running but I have the lead. As soon as I hit the forest I am flying. I love to run with my vampire speed! It is so exhilarating! Usually, I enjoy running not right because of what I'm running from. There's the house! Thank God! Grandma won't let them do anything that they'll regret. I ran into the house straight through the living room to the kitchen where Grandma Esme is baking cookies even though no one but Jake will eat them. I run right up to her and into her arms, which instantly rap around me in a comforting motherly way.

"What's wrong Nessie?" she asks in a panicked tone.

"Grandma Esme, it isn't my fault. All I did was sit with him at lunch! Grandma they want to kill me you should have seen Jake and Dad's faces! Well, Jake's wasn't directed at me but still!! Grandma, help me," I begged. I knew Jake wouldn't do anything to me but what about Mom and Dad? I needed someone besides just Alice on my side and Grandma was always so kind and understanding.

"Nessie, it's ok," she said calmly while brushing my hair a little. "Now calm down and tell me what happened."

"Well, there was this boy named Jason and he asked me to sit with him at lunch and I sat with him and then he talked to me after school and everyone is giving me the look of death like a million times today, Grandma!" I began to panic.

"It's ok, Nessie, it's ok. No one will do anything to you under my roof or anywhere else if I'm still here."

"Thank you, Grandma. You're the only one besides Aunt Alice who is trying to be understanding and not blow this way out of perspective." Just then we heard all of the cars pull up into the driveway. This is it. Ok, here we go.

* * *

**Ohhhh cliffhanger!! I had to do it. I'm sorry but it was so perfect and I never get to do these and I hate them in stories cause then you have to wait to find out but I had to do it once. I won't do it again. Pinky promise and as my friend Stephanie says, "Break your promise and I'll break your pinky." Ok read on and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed your presents cause I sure did!! By the way thank you Laura I **_**LUV**_** my poster it is sooooo alsome (I got the spelling of alsome from College one of the great stories on my favorites so go read that too)!! Here are all the people who reviewed the last chapter:**

**Jake1212**

**KKK-DouBLe-KaeKae**  
**kaylamarie2012**  
**Broken Angel16**  
**edwardsbaby123 **

**DancingDemon**

**hupkm**

**teen-alexa**

**Thanks for reviewing. Luv you guys. Peace!!**

**Disclaimer: I have no legal rights to Twilight but that's only legally. Jk!!!!**

NPOV

We waited and only moments later everyone was crowded into the kitchen with Edward in front and Jake in the back (being the slowest and all). As they walked into the room, I took in everyone's expressions. Edward had a look of pure hatred, Jake wore a similar mask, while Bella looked extremely concerned, and Uncle Jasper looked extremely conflicted because he was feeling all of these emotions including Grandma's sympathy at the same time. Alice just had a blank face imprinted on, twiddling her fingers together. I cowered into Grandma Esme. She was the only one I could trust right now. Oh my God, I am dead!!

"WHAT IS GOING ON, RENESME CARLIE CULLEN?!?!?" Dad boomed. I cowered even further into Grandma and put my hand on her face to show her what I wanted avoiding talking and Dad's question until later.

Grandma then cleared her throat and said in a calm, reassuring voice, "Family meeting."

We walked into the dinning room that we seldom used and sat down. I followed close behind, not letting go of her hand and still half embraced in her hug.

* * *

Moments later, everyone was sitting around Grandma's huge dinning room table that was just another one of props to fool some real estate agents or something. I was, unfortunately, sitting at the head of the table with everyone staring at me. I sat here because I had called the meeting and it was customary, but now I wanted nothing more than to slink away into the woods surrounding the house. Dad continued to glower, as did Jake and I could feel the hate coming off of them in waves even without Uncle Jasper's powers. His facial expressions are actually getting really funny. I would have laughed if I wasn't so scared of what was going to happen next.

"NESSIE, WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!?" Dad demanded once again.

Ok, I need to do this now or never! I am going to do it. I'm cool... I'm cooooooooooool...

"Good question. What is going on? I did nothing wrong except spend an entire two seconds away from you, which I did all day with my classes."

"Nessie…" he said in an impatient tone.

"What?"

"You know exactly what." He was beginning to lose his temper again.

"So I sat with someone human and your point is?"

"NOT what I was referring to."

Oh… I knew they heard!! Damn it!!

"Edward, what _are_ you talking about?" I could see Mom hadn't pieced it together yet. At least she wasn't mad at me… yet.

"THAT WAS MY DECISION AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME NOT GO!" I practically scream at him and everyone was looking at us like we were insane because they weren't following where Dad had gone with this. Slow understanding came over their faces as they remembered what they had heard on the way out of school.

"Nessie, what is going on?" Mom asked.

"Nothing that with you need to be concerned about." Why did I say that?! I am going to get my smart a** kicked for that one.

"Nessie, tell me now!!"

"Jason asked me to the baseball game on Friday," I said in a low voice that even with their impeccable they probably couldn't hear.

"Huh?" See what I mean?

"Jason asked me to the baseball game on Friday." I said slightly louder but not much.

"What?" Bella said in a strained voice but not outraged so she still hadn't heard me and neither had anyone else. But I knew Uncle Jasper could feel my embarrassment and loathing (mainly towards Dad for making such big deal out of this). Ok, I'll say it louder but in bits. Have fun putting them together.

"Baseball game, he, Friday," I said in a normal volume, but even with that didn't put it together except Dad who had been reading my mind the whole time.

"YOU ASKED HIM TO PLAY BASEBALL WITH US FRIDAY?!? NESSIE, I LOVE YOU BUT ARE YOU MENTAL?!?" screeched a horrified Aunt Rose.

"No, Aunt Rose I'm not because I didn't do that."

"Oh, well what _did_ you do?"

"Figure it out or ask Dad. I don't care."

With that I ran out of Grandma Esme's arms and into the forest and just kept running until I got there.

* * *

When I got there, I was already feeling calmer away from my family and it just helped more. When we had first moved here I had gone running one day and found this place. It was just so beautiful. There was a waterfall in the small meadow and it was all so peaceful and calming. There were wild flowers all around the little circle. **(Remind you of anything w/o a waterfall?)** It was far enough away that Dad couldn't hear my thoughts so I could clearly think without giving anything else away. Why am I so scared? I have the right to do things without my family!! They can't stop me!! I was getting steamed again, a trait from Dad that I loathed. I had a bad temper sometimes when I got really upset. No, I mean real bad like chucking pencils at people's heads or flipping them off. This is so not fair!! I'm pretty sure that when Dad asked Mom out he didn't have anyone about ready to choke her (except maybe Aunt Rose) and tell him that he couldn't even though he was totally capable control and knowing his boundaries just like me. He is being so hypocritical!! It is annoying the crap out me!! I hate that he is doing this to me!! He can go die somewhere because I don't like him **(insider: Josh said it)**!! Oh, man they are getting close!! They will hear me!! Crap!!

Just then, Jacob walked through the brush and paced himself into my little meadow. His eyes seamed to be glued to me and hate, resentment, and sadness all burned in them. Dad had obviously told everyone.

"Jake…"

"Nessie. Do you not care about me at all?" He looked so sad! I was ready to cry myself, copying his watering eyes.

"Jake, you know I care, but can't I try something new?"

"Not this. You're only a 10 year old girl. What if something happens? What would you do if he tried to do something? Take advantage of you?"

"Jake do you realize I could break every bone in his body in like two seconds?"

A smile broke across his face at the possibility of Jason getting hurt that badly or that he had forgotten something so obvious, I couldn't tell which. But that smile soon disappeared after he remembered where we were and what was going on.

"But Nessie why?"

"Jake can't I just try this like a normal teenager? Don't I get to be at least that normal? I'm already so different with the imprint and the half-vampireness and everything. Can't I have this?"

"Fine. I love you too much to deny you what you want but I will never stop trying. I will always love you more than anyone even if you don't love me as much as I love you." I was getting close to tears with how much love I could feel coming from Jake. I went over to him and hugged him and he hugged me back and stroked my hair. I feel so bad for him. Yes, he loves me but I don't love him like that. More like the world's best best friend and now he was going to have to watch me be happy with someone else. Why is it all so complicated? Why can't everyone be happy? I hate all of this!! Why?

"We need to go back. Nobody knows where you went and they are worried, especially Jasper." Of course...

"Ok, but Jake can you not tell anyone where this place is? It is like the place I come to be alone and if they know where it is it defeats the purpose."

"Ok, Ness."

"And one more thing."

"What?"

"I love you too Jake, but like a best best friend."

"I know Ness. I know."

"I'm sorry Jake."

"I understand."

* * *

We walked in the back door and every face automatically turned to me.

"Nessie." Was all Mom said.

Dad simply gave me _the look_.

Alice's expression didn't change because she had seen this coming. Her face was almost bored, not to my surprise.

Uncle Emmett looked like he was about to crap his pants laughing even though he can't.

Aunt Rose just looked, well, I don't know how to describe it.

Grandma looked overjoyed, but she was that way when every one of us was happy.

Grandpa Carlisle looked like he was trying to figure something out.

And Uncle Jasper was a mix of all of these, eye twitching and gnawing at his lip.

So that's why Uncle Emmett was trying not to laugh...

"Nessie what do you think you are doing?" Mom said in a semi-calm voice.

"I'm being normal for once. All of you got to lead normal lives at one time but what about me? Don't I get that chance? To be normal?" I really was about to slap myself for saying these kinds of things, but the words just poured out.

Mom looked sympathetic. She knew I was right and she couldn't deny it. But what about Dad? His expression had melted a bit so that he didn't look so mad any more. He must have known what I am going through. The want to be normal and never a chance to get there.

"Nessie, I know what you're going through. I went through it too but there is no way to make your self "normal" what ever that may be."

"It isn't fair."

"Not at all." He enveloped me in a hug followed by Mom. I had forgotten there were other people in the room and was just focused on this conversation.

"Excuse me… but what are we going to do now?" Asked Aunt Rose impatiently.

"I don't know." Admitted my Dad. "There is a lot to consider and it is getting late. Nessie you should get some sleep. Everyone else, besides you, Jake, we can continue to discuss this."

Everyone said good night and it was over. All the torture of sitting there with my family staring at me and now I really need to sleep. It's like 11:00. Good night!

* * *

**Again sorry if the ending sucks cause it **_**is**_** like 11 and I'm really tired cause I went to my cousins' melodrama (play). Do you get the feeling that she has Jasper's powers with all the feeling the feelings and stuff? And did you catch the title in there? Oh and by the way Pirates with Pom-Poms are alsome!!! Ok review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey you guys!! Thanks for reviewing!! I got so alsome ideas for my story from some of my reviews. On the chapter that I put them in I am going to put the people's names on top so watch for that. Here are the people who motivated me to write more:**

**edwardsbaby123**

**teen-alexa**

**hupkm**

**sandyandmaxwellfanatic**

**DancingDemon**

**Thank you guys so much!! You're alsome!! Sorry it took a while to post this I sort of had writers block. But I got unblocked and had Friday off school so I wrote this. But it is kind of a filler chapter so it is short. Any ways here we go.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey Stephanie?**

**S.M: Yeah?**

**Me: Can I have Twilight?**

**S.M: NO!!!!!!**

**Well I guess that means that I don't own Twilight. So sad. Oh well. Here we go!!**

**(I got this from Truth or Dare Cullen's Rules. It's on my favs.)**

EPOV

"What are we going to do?" It was kind of a rhetorical question since the second I asked they all thought it through.

"Esme, I think you are right."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Alice .

"I know you feel protective but I know better than anyone else how you feel."

_What the heck are they talking about? I hate when he does this_, thought Bella.

_This is so irritating!!!_thought Rose.

_I wonder what a vampire monkey would be like. Hmmm…_thought Emmett. Wow…

_I'm glad he is trying to be open minded about this_, thought Esme.

"Hello?" said Bella impatiently.

I quickly whisked towards my wife.

"Esme was saying how we have to be open minded. We have to give her some freedom. I have to agree. If I didn't, it would be extremely hypocritical."

"That is true. If Carlisle and Esme hadn't let you make your own decisions we would have never been able to have the chance to love each other," she admitted slowly.

"What if something happens?" Of course Rose said this, always the cynical one.

"Rose, she has control of herself and she is doing quite well with the school," Jasper pointed out.

"For now she does. What if that changes?"

"Calm down Rose," said Emmett.

"Don't tell… me… to… calm…"

In Emmett's arms she was already calm reliving some thing I did NOT want to see.

"God, Rose!! Would you not think about that? Please!!"

I could see that Jasper was feeling it too. I looked like he was about to jump on top of Alice with the lust.

"ROSE!!!!!"

"Ok, ok! Jeez."

"Thank you!!" Jasper and I said in unison, a little shocked from Rose's mind.

"So what have we decided?" asked Esme.

"I'm not sure," said Bella unconfidently.

Then she turned to me and looked at me with what were once big brown eyes.

"We have to let her have some freedom and make her own decisions," I confirmed. After looking back on what had happened with Bella, I knew that this was the only way we could be fair to Nessie.

"So it's settled," stated Carlisle. "No one is to interfere and Nessie is to have as much freedom as all of you have had over the years." He said this with an air of finality and authority.

_Are you sure?_ All thoughts were similar to this.

"Yes. I'm sure."

With that the conversation was over and the decision was made.

NPOV

(Her Dream)

_I was standing in my parent's meadow. They had taken me here once and I had found it again on my own afterwards. They were the only ones that came here. __But at this moment, they weren't there, but Jason was sitting in the center of the round clearing. He was tan and in knee shorts with his blonde hair hanging messily in front of his face._

_I waked over and sat down. We just looked at each other. I looked deep into his currently blue eyes and he looked into mine. I felt as though I could look into his very soul through those eyes. Such a pure and beautiful soul. The look in his eyes said that he felt the same way._

_I don't know how long we sat there but it still wasn't long enough when he suddenly looked away._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing." he said still not looking at me._

"_Jason, what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing," he repeated, turning back to look at me again._

_Again, we fell into each other's eyes. I didn't realize it but we had slowly leaned towards each other and Jason was about to__…_

BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEEEP!! Damn alarm clock!! I pounded my fist down on it and it broke into a million pieces yet again. I'm going to need a lot of those things it's only the second day of school and I have gone through two. Oh, well time to get up.

* * *

**I'm sorry that the dream is cheesy but you have to live with it. Okey doke that's all for now folks!! Time to review!! Oh and if you every feel like my chapters suck I'll understand. I usually write them before I go to sleep and I go to my room at about 9:30-10:00ish and then I write so these are written either late into the night of in the early, early morning. You would think I'm a vampire. Oh and I got an Ipod Touch!!!!!!! I am so happy!!! If you have one try getting Tap Tap Revenge 2 it is alsome!! Ok that's all. Review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everybody!! I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for posting!! You don't even know how sorry!! I mean like really!! I haven't been on my computer for like a week. I didn't really have a reason but I just didn't. I didn't email, write, or even read. Oh well now I'm writing so I will try to make this longer to try to make up. Sorry!!!! And edwardbaby123 this chapter is for you as a late b-day present!!! And my lovely reviewers are:**

**Insider~ a.k.a. B.O.B. **

NPOV

I walked to the bathroom still silently cursing my alarm clock. I heard Dad laugh down stairs and ignored him. I walked into the bathroom to see another one of Alice's beautiful outfits, which consisted of white shorts and a purple tank top. She always know what I should wear and I was glad that it was going to be warm but overcast so that I could actually wear this and not be thought of as weird even though I never got cold. I didn't know why but I felt like something was going to happen today. Oh well!! I walked down the stairs in a good mood and all traces of last night's conversation were gone. Everyone was in a good mood even Jake. I hoped that that wouldn't change once we got to school but I knew it would.

Even though we never eat everyone was converged in the kitchen sitting at the counter and Grandma Esme's table which last night had felt like my own personal hell so I steered clear of there and went to sit next to Uncle Emmett at the counter with the barstools.

"Hey Ness!" Emmett boomed as always.

"Hey Uncle Emmett. How as your first day for the 100th time?"

"It was ok I guess. How was yours?" He asked sarcastically as if he did already know what had happened with Jason and the river. Thinking back on my first day seemed like a long time ago.

"It was good." I said equally as sarcastic.

I looked away from Uncle Emmett who had turned his attention to a syrup bottle that was sitting on the counter for what ever reason.

"Hey hunny." Mom said as she walked over and sat down next to me at the counter.

"Hi Mom."

"Did you get enough sleep last night? You were up late."

"I'm fine Mom. Thanks for the concern. So what happened after I went to sleep?"

The mood seemed to become heavier and everyone was suddenly hashed. But Mom tried to stay cool and calm as she continued to talk.

"Well, Nessie we decided that you should be able to enjoy going to school and that we need to give you more freedom than we have been."

At that I just stared at my Mother in total shock and disbelief. They were actually going to trust me? Hells to the yeah!!! I could see my Dad laughing over my shoulder or at least hear him. I got out of my seat and hugged Mom as hard as I could and she hugged me back.

"We thought that we were being a little hypocritical not giving you the freedom that you deserve since Esme and Carlisle gave that freedom to all of their children."

I was nearly bouncing up and down because I was so happy that Mom and Dad would trust me. I didn't see that one coming. I ran over to my Dad and gave him a hug as well and then ran out the back door strait to my meadow.

* * *

I just stat there for a while calming down as the hyper ness finally flowed out of me. We still had an hour until we had to leave for school so I ended up just relaxing and sitting there in the warmth of the day with my eyes closed. I didn't know how long he had been there but when I opened my eyes Jake was on the edge of my little meadow just looking at me and I could see the love in his eyes.

"Hey Jake." I said casually.

He walked over to where I was sitting by the small waterfall on the rocks and sat as well.

"Hi Ness."

"So did you have a good first day of school yesterday?"

I knew the answer was going to be no.

"Not so much."

"Come on Jake it is just one guy and I don't even know if I like him yet."

"That's not why my day was bad. My day was bad because I heard at least 100 stupid comments about you yesterday and I pissed me off."

"What could be so bad that it would ruin your entire day? Huh?"

"Trust me Ness you don't want to hear or at least I don't want to say them."

I decided to leave Jake alone for now.

"Ok then I guess I'll race you back to the house wolfie." I said in a playful voice as I got up to start running.

"Ok." He said as his spirits rose along with him.

"On your mark… get set… GO!!!" I bellowed and started running as fast as I could back to the house. Jake knew it was a lost cause but he tried any ways because he was so competitive.

* * *

I ran into the house and waited for Jake so we could get off to school. I ran upstairs to pull my brush through my brown ringlets one last time and by the time I got back downstairs Jake was waiting in the kitchen.

"Hey slow pock." I mocked him, "Why do you even try?"

"Because I can't help my-self."

"Well then I hope you have gotten used to losing because it happens to you a lot."

"Shut-up!" He said playfully as I had before.

"Ok everybody time to get off to school and get gawked at again." Said Rose in an annoyed tone. I could tell that she was a little tired of the "Their so beautiful!" bit.

We piled into the cars and again I got the feeling that something was going to happen today and only then I could see that it was going to be big. I didn't need to be Alice to see that. I dismissed the thought and laid my head back on the black interior of Alice's yellow Porsche. I really liked this car.

* * *

We parked in the back of the lot yet again. I could feel a habit forming. We went walking through the crowd again being stared and whistled at. Half way through I saw something that made me stop dead in my tracks. It was only Jason waiting for me but it made my heart sore that he didn't just invite me to the game out of pity and kindness but I was also hyper aware that my Dad was standing next to me stiff as a board. They had decided to give me more freedom but how much I wasn't sure. I looked to my Mom and put my hand on her arm so that people wouldn't think I was some kind of freak. I silently asked her how much freedom they were giving me and she spoke only to me in an attempt to say Dad from attacking someone.

"We decided that what we got you get. So you can do what ever you want to within right and reason. We trust you Nessie."

Awww they trusted me. For a short second I thought about how my Mom called me Nessie when she used to hate the nickname Jake had given me but soon snapped out of it as I realized that it was stupid to be thinking about this right now and I could dwell on it later when I had more time. I began to walk again leaving my family behind me Jake fuming. I was headed for Jason when two guys walked up to me. What they were doing I had no idea but then one began to talk.

"Hey I'm Tyler. This is Josh we were wondering if you were with any of those guys over there. We heard that they aren't actually related to you."

Ha! They were sadly mistaken but figured they looked like stupid jocks any ways.

"Um… no I'm not 'with' any of them."

"Well then how about you and me…"

I didn't bother to listen to the rest of what he said already getting the idea. Uhhh!! That dumb a**!! How dare he? He isn't even that cute!! I could see that everyone in my family was about ready to attack him especially Bella so I saved us from being exposed and slapped the jacka** in the face with probably a little too much strength but it seem to get the message across. He cried out in pain and put his hand to his face. That ought to teach him a lesson. A group had gathered around us looking at this 'Tyler' jerk as he held his face. I simply looked over at my family and nodded seeing the approval in every set of golden eyes and the laughter in Emmett's. Mom looked proud of me in a way; never a good thing when you just injured someone but I got the feeling she would have done the same. At that I walked away to go to math class. I was walking slightly too fast but I didn't care. As I reached the front door of the school Jason finally caught up to me and stood holding the door. I suddenly felt shy and was afraid that he wouldn't like me after what I did to that kid.

"Hi Jason." I said sheepishly.

"Hey Nessie." He said slightly out of breath after having to run to catch up.

"So…"

"Wow Nessie. I didn't know… I mean it doesn't look like… what I'm trying to say is that I'm kinda impressed with you. You have got to have a lot of strength to do that to Tyler. He is quarterback on the football team after all. You must really have an arm. Do you pitch when you play?"

"Yeah sometimes but most of the time my aun… I mean Alice pitches but I'm pretty good too."

"Oh well Tyler had that coming to him. He's such a jerk."

"You don't say." I said sarcastically.

Jason laughed.

"We should get to class. It's almost time for it to start."

I hadn't even realized that we had been standing there for around five minutes but I could no longer see my family so they must have gone into the school.

"Ok."

We started to walk to class together. Even though this was only reasonable I still felt butterflies because we were walking together. I know it's stupid you don't have to tell me but I still felt it. We walked over to our desk and sat down. We sat through Mrs. Brigg's excessive talking when someone from the main office, who looked familiar because she had helped us because we were new, interrupted. Did that mean that there was another new student? My answer came quickly: yes.

"Hello everybody I would like you to meet our newest student Sidney."

Just then a girl walked in who looked as if my Mom had let Emmett finally get to her and play a prank. She had long brown hair and the same figure as my Mom and just all around looked just like her except for her eyes obviously. She had an air of confidence even though she was new and I could tell that even though she looked like my Mom she wasn't like my Mom. Then I knew. I could tell that this was what I had know was going to happen today. Something big but what? All I knew was that there was a new girl named Sidney and? But I knew in that instant that she was going to be life changing to me for whatever reason. God must have sent her into my life to teach me something or for me to teach her. You see like Grandpa Carlisle I believe that there is something out there even though Dad doesn't. I contemplated this new girl sitting to my right for the rest of class what could she do? What could a human do to change my life? But more importantly how did I know that she meant something?

* * *

I continued to ponder this as I met up with Alice after class to go to History together.

"Hey Nessie." She said in her high tinkling voice that always seemed to sound like wind chimes. Sidney walked past us again and I once again got the feel that she was going to be significant in my life from now on.

"Hey Alice. I have a question?"

"What about?"

"About our 'powers'."

"Oh… So what do you want to know Ness?"

"Can a person have two powers?"

"I'm.. not sure. You should ask Carlisle. Why?"

"No reason."

She gave me a look that told me she knew I was lying because I was a pretty bad liar when it came to my family. They could read me too well but humans couldn't so I got by well enough.

"Nessie what is it?"

"Well it's probably stupid but I have been getting this feeling since I woke up that something is going to happen today and then I got that feeling again when the new girl Sidney came into the class. I felt like she was going to be part of or she was going to be that change. I don't know. It's probably stupid any ways."

Alice didn't actually say anything after that but I could see that she was chewing on the idea of a new power that none of us had. A power to sense change like Bella's amazing self-control.

I sat through History and Bio and all my other classes not thinking much about the subject but speculating about this sense. Only right before I left Choir did I realize that I had no idea what was going to happen at lunch but it felt like it was going to all happen. I didn't know where to sit so I just sat. Away from my family and everyone else. It seemed like my little message to Tyler had gotten around too. It was nice not to have a million and two pig-headed guys staring at me. Then it happened Sidney walked over to my table and sat down.

"Hi I'm Sidney." She said as confidently as ever.

"Um… hi." I had no idea what to say.

"So I heard you slapped some guy in the face this morning. Nice. What did he do?"

"He was being the average stupid jerk that quarterbacks can be."

"I see. Do you play sports or something? I heard him crying after you left."

Oops I didn't mean to do that much but oh well.

"Yeah I played baseball back in Washington but there isn't a girl's team here."

"Oh. So you just moved too? Kinda sucks doesn't it? Leaving everything behind and coming to a new place where you don't know anybody."

"Yeah it does pretty much suck. I had to leave a lot of people behind when we left. So where did you move from?"

"Oh well we just moved from Cali. It's pretty different here with all the rain and clouds."

I'm sure it was different from the sunshine of California but that's why we moved here.

"Yeah it must be but back in Washington we lived on the Olympic Peninsula, one of the wettest places in the continental U.S. so I'm used to it. I even kind of like it."

"I guess it takes time to get used to. So…"

We sat through the rest of lunch just talking to each other and getting to know each other. By the end you would have thought we were best friends. That was it!! That is why Sidney is so important. I'm going to have a human best friend!! Oh my god!! This is going to be so much fun. I haven't really spent time with humans besides yesterday so this was going to be a new experience. The only humans I was ever close to were Grandpa Charlie, Billy, and Sue. I can't wait to tell Alice I was right about my feeling!!!

* * *

Again sorry this one took so long. I'll try to get another up before the weekend because I'm going camping with my family and our neighbors. Even if I don't get to post I'll write up there. And if you notice that this has been in almost all Nessie POV I guess it's just easier to write in one so I'm going to do that. Luv you guess!! Review!!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ok so by the time I post this I might be leaving for my camping trip really soon or I might have already gotten back. I'm sorry I just realized that I didn't put my reviewers' names on the last chapter I posted. I'm also sorry that when I put it up it was all crammed because I forgot to double-space it. Oh and one more thing Sydney in the last chapter was misspelled. I meant to spell it with a y because it is based on some one (sort of). Ok well now here are the reviewers for the last two chapters:

Chapter 8:  
hupkm  
DancingDemon  
edwardsbaby123  
kaylamarie2012  
HelenaCarry  
Jake1212  
SoftballStar  
teen-alexa

Chapter 9:  
cullenized16  
HelenaCarry  
edwardsbaby123  
Jake1212  
kaylamarie2012  
SoftballStar  
EdwardCullensMine

Thanks for reviewing guys!! Luv ya!!

**NPOV (As always)**

**After lunch was over, I looked back and realized that Jason hadn't shown up like I had hoped, but I had forgotten anyway because I was talking with Sydney. I learned a lot about her. The first thing I learned was that she was nothing like my Mom when she was human. She missed the sunny beaches of California, and her best friend Paige. She had a dog named Toto like in **_**The Wizard of Oz**_**. And that she was living not too far from where the woods opened into the city. I had a feeling that Sydney wasn't just going to change things for me, but become my best friend. I liked the idea of having a person I could talk to outside of my family and have fun with even if she didn't know my little- okay, **_**big**_**- secret. **

*** * ***

**I found Alice after lunch to tell her what had happened.**

"**Alice!" I yelled over the noise in the hallway. "Alice, wait up!"**

**She slowed down and patiently waited for me.**

"**You know how I felt like something was going to happen today? Well, it did! There was a new student in my math class and her name is Sydney, you know the one in our History class? Any ways I think that we are going to be friends. Actual friends!!" **

**I was jumping for joy by this point and hugging Alice. I probably looked like I was loco in la casaba (crazy in the head). Oh yeah, I fluently spoke Spanish and several other languages. Did I forget to mention that?**

"**Wow, Nessie, **_**I**_** didn't even see that one coming not that I can see **_**anything**_** when you're around." Alice exaggerated her words. It always upset her when she couldn't see and with Jacob or me around she couldn't see a thing. She seemed suddenly sullen.**

"I know, I know but you're missing the point. I'm going to have a human friend!!"

"I'm happy for you Nessie, but I need to get to class and you need to go to Gym." Alice's begrudging mode had left as quickly as it had come and now I really did need to get to class.

"Ok Alice but I'm just sooooo happy!!"

I cold hear a faint "I noticed" once Alice had turned around the corner.

I sprinted off to Gym and found Jacob after I had changed.

"Hey, Jacob. You'll never guess what happened today during lunch. but I know you'll try so I'll give you a chance."

"Ok. So you said I wouldn't believe it so when I went to the bathroom Emmett pulled a Grizzly out of the woods and started eating in front of the whole school?"

"Jake!" I playfully punched him in the shoulder, "Be serious. What would make me really, really happy?"

His expression darkened. I hadn't meant for this to go down that road.

"If it has anything to do with that stupid human then I don't want to know Nessie."

"Not what I meant Jake." But that would make me really, really happy. "Try again."

"Umm… some one got mauled by the bear that Emmett was trying to eat?"

"No again. Do you just want me to tell you?"

We were already play basketball by now and I wasn't able to put my energy into it with this conversation going on on the side.

"Fine."

"Ok well there was a new girl in my math class named Sydney and we started talking during lunch and I think that she is going to be one of my best friends!! Jake, I'm going to have a human friend! I can't believe it!"

I took a shot from half court and the ball went in with a _swoosh_.

"Can you believe it Jake?"

He nodded his head in approval. He was almost as protective as my father.

"I'm just so happy!!"

After that we continued the game and ended up winning by six baskets. Then I was off to Language Arts, happily skipping in the hallway.

* * *

Most of class was boring. We were assigned to read Jane Austin's _Pride and Prejudice_. That made my day even better. Now I had an excuse to read it again. That book was one of my favorites. I looked over my shoulder and saw Jason sitting like a painting in the back of the class. I hadn't realized that he was in this class yesterday because I had waited for the class to empty before leaving and had only seen Jason afterwards. I wonder if I could switch seats with that guy next to him. I think he might do it for a pretty girl like me… Oh well.

After class was over I sitting in my seat collecting my things with my back turned. Then I heard his perfect voice.

"Hey, Nessie."

I turned at the sound of his voice and my name.

"Oh… hi, Jason."

"So what's up?"

We stated walking towards the door and then the parking lot.

"Nothin' much. How about you?"

"Nothin' really. I just can't believe how huge that book is that we have to read."

"Trust me. It isn't that bad once you get into it. I actually love that book. It's such a great love story. I don't know what it is but I can just read that book again and again."

"Really? It seems kinda ominous and huge and maybe even, to an extent, boring."

"Oh, trust me it isn't that bad if you like it. I don't think most boys like it though. But who knows."

"Oh, well. We should, like, read it together or something where we could talk about it after reading so much."

"Yeah that would be cool. But I don't know where we would do it. We really can't go to my house too much because my dad is always at the hospital working or something like that."

"Oh, well if you wanted to do it we could do it at my house or after school some where. There's a park over by where the woods meet the city limits."

"That would be cool. A good motivator to read the book. Any ways I got to go. My family is waiting for me. Bye!" I called as I sprinted away to the cars.

"Hey, everybody."

"Hey, Ness," said Alice.

"Hey, Alice can I ride in your Porsche? I love that car. I see why you stole one of these in Italy." I had been told that story when I was younger but I still hadn't actually been to Italy; probably because of The Voltaire **(check spelling later)**.

"Sure! I love this car too!" Alice was extra perky all the way home will she drove her Porsche showing me what it could do. She chattered on and one about how Jasper and Edward managed to trick Emmett into pretending to be burned from microwave oven misusage. It was somewhat entertaining to me, especially the part where Emmett had water poured all over him to stop the fire ignited onto his finger, but I had much more stuff to think about.

Finally we reached home and I suddenly remembered why I had been in such a great mood after lunch. I walked in to the living room and waited for everyone else to come in and settle down.

"Guess what every body? First of all I think that I'm going to have a human best friend!!!" There was a long pause as everyone took this in then I continued, "and second of all I think I might have a weird power or I'm a really good guesser because I had had a feeling all day prior to lunch and then after I had assumed that something big and life changing was going to happen it did!" Grandpa was standing in the doorway looking into the room by now.

"Wow, Nessie that would be quite something. It sounds similar to Alice's gift. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions about it?"

"Not at all Grandpa. Whatever will help you to figure this out."

"Ok why don't we go to my study?"

"Ok!" I chirped, excited all over again. Jasper looked like a girl in the schoolyard with a new toy jumping up and down but then again he always was happier around me because I was usually in the best mood of all of us.

I followed Grandpa up to his study and then he closed the door as if it would help anything.

"Nessie what kind of 'feelings' were you getting before this happened?"

"Well I just felt like something was going to happen today and then later I got that feeling again and the second time I could tell that it was going to be big but that's all."

"Ok, anything else you felt?"

"Well when that girl walked into my class I could tell that she was that thing that was going to change things for me."

"Interesting. Anyways right now it's just a feeling, no pun intended. It's not very fair Nessie you are hogging all the powers."

"I'll share Grandpa. I promise."

With that I hopped out of the chair and went to re-read _Pride and Prejudice_ for the hundred thousandth time.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to post. I'll have a lot more time once school is out and all the tests are over. We have to take a math final yuck! Any ways review!!! **


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I am sooo sorry that it took so long to get this up but I do have a reason. Ok so something went wrong with my computer and my Dad decided that he was going to "restore" it and it wiped everything!!! =( So I had to re-write all of this. But I did want to recommend a story on this chapter. It's called What Were You Thinking? and it's by sassy1bd. So try it out and these are the people who reviewed:

**kaylamarie2012****  
****SoftballStar****  
****DancingDemon****  
****EdwardCullensMine****  
****Jake1212****  
****edwardsbaby123****  
****cullenized16**

Thank you guys so much. I luv to hear from you and get new ideas, they are always helpful. Oh and I got a request to write for Jason's POV so that will be coming up soon again but for now it is Nessie's POV. Any ways here we go!!

NPOV

Awww that book never got old. Well I guess it did because it is by Jane Austen and she's dead, but you get the point. Anyways I wonder if Jason is going to still want to do that studying thing. I bet we could go out into Grandma Esme's gardens and work. It is always so nice and peaceful out there; that's why I like to read in them. Or we could go to my meadow like in my dream. Oops…I need to stop thinking so loud. Dad could be around. I walked down the stairs to find out if he had heard my plans.

"Grandpa, I was wondering if my Dad was home?" I called while leaning over the banister.

"No, Nessie he's not. They all left to go hunting about a half our ago. Is everything alright?"

"Yes everything is fine I was just wondering."

Good thing Dad didn't hear any of that. Then he would know about my meadow and Jason and my plans, which he would have surely broken or crashed. Well I should go finish that book. I have nothing else to do. I ran back up the stairs and lost myself in Jane Austen's classical work.

* * *

About a half hour later I heard everyone walk in through the glass back door and I figured they settled in the kitchen or living room. You know what is ironic is that we have a living room and we are part of the undead. Weird…

Anyways, I finished my book and walked downstairs. I found Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, and Mom sitting in the living room.

"Hi everybody." I said as I settled between Aunt Rose and Mom. "How's it going?" I asked of nobody in particular.

"It's ok-ish, besides the staring and bad pick up lines." Rose said. I knew that she had the worst attitude towards school. If it was up to her she and Uncle Emmett would spend all day together in their room *shiver*. Now that I knew what went on it always seemed to make me sick to my stomach. Not a good thing when you're one of the only two people in your house that can throw up. I need to stop thinking about this! Nasty!

"Well at least you can relax in class since you have done all of these classes, what, a million times?"

"Well it sure feels like that."

"Oh stop whining Rose." Alice stuck in, always in a good mood.

"Gee thanks Alice." Rose said sarcastically and walked off to the flat-screen in the other room. She did always have a short temper.

"So how is school going for you Aunt Alice?"

"It's going good Nessie. How is going to high school for the first time?" She wagged her eyebrows in a knowing look clearly referring to Jason.

"It's fine. Why is everyone getting on me about Jason? I barely know the guy and everyone is acting like we're in some hot and heavy relationship like Rose and Emmett."

"I can hear you!" Aunt Rose called from the other room.

"Me too!" Called Emmett.

"Good! Maybe you'll take that as your cue to step off!" I called back. "Seriously though. Why are all of you teasing me?"

"Because you're easy to tease and its fun." Uncle Emmett said as he walked into the room.

"Thank you Uncle Emmett. But seriously just don't do this in front of Jason at school I don't want to be even more in the spotlight than I already am being part of this family. Just please all of you. Step off." I said as I walked out of the back door everyone one had just walked in.

* * *

I went to my meadow and began to talk to my-self. I know it's weird but all the greats of history did it including Einstein ok?

"What am I going to do? I hate this. No I hate my life. First I'm the freak of the vampire world because I'm a vegetarian plus I'm half human to add to that! Then I am the imprint of a werewolf but I'm in lov- no Nessie we have been over this it is just a crush. Ok so I'm an imprinty plus I have a crush on someone and because of that I'm hurting Jake and now everyone is just making worse by talking about Jason in front of Jake! I can't deal with this!!!" With that I broke into sobs something that in my family only I can do so ha to all of them!

After I had had a good cry I felt like I had had a release from everything which made me feel better but I still didn't want to do back to the house so I just sat there in my meadow for a little while and listened to the bubbling of the waterfall. It was just about sunset and the sun finally broke through to reveal my sparkling skin. Great! Just show what a freak I am with frickin' sparkling skin! I really do hate all of this. Again I just sat looking at my extremely odd skin. I wondered what Jason would have thought of it.

I eventually got up and ran home because I figured that my family would soon send someone to come find me and someone besides Jake may find my precious meadow. When I got home I was proven right. As I walked in it looked as though Grandma Esme was trying to remind my very over protective Mother that I was supposed to be given freedom.

"Oh thank goodness your back Nessie. I was starting to worry about you."

"I'm fine Mom. I was just out in the woods behind the house and I don't see why you would ever need to worry about me because I am part vampire." Then I said under my breath, "One of the many reasons I'm a freak."

"What was that Nessie?" Mom asked looking curious but not condescending.

"Oh nothing. I'm just tired I think I'll go to my room and read that new book I was telling you about. The one called Marked by P.C. Cast. You know the one about vampires?"

"Yes Nessie I know but I don't see why you read those stereotypical books."

"I read them because then I can point out their flaws and it's ironic. 'Night everyone."

"Good night Nessie."

I went up to my room and read for several hours before I decided that it was time that I got some sleep so I didn't look like a raccoon in the morning. I lay awake for all of five minutes and then fell asleep because I was so tired from all that happened today.

I am so sooo sorry again about this taking so long but my computer is just stupid. Tell me what you think by clicking that little box right below this. Yep that's the one. Now click! Oh and sorry that this one is short I didn't have a lot to put into this one but the next will be better.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't have much to say in this authors note so here are all the lovely people who reviewed the last chapter:**

edwardsbaby123

**kaylamarie2012**

**sandyandmaxwellfanatic**

**EdwardCullensMine**

**Thanks to all of you guys!!**

NPOV

I woke up to the beeping of my alarm and today I was careful not to break it with my fist. I rolled out of bed groggy as ever and walked into the bathroom, thanking the heavens for Alice while I put on the outfit she had laid out for me along with a little bit of mascara and lip-gloss and blindly stumbled down the stairs for breakfast. I stared into space as I ate the eggs Dad had fried for me. Eggs were one of the few human foods I actually enjoyed eating. The radio had been playing all through breakfast and when I had finished the Hannah Montana theme song popped on.

"I can't listen to her high-pitched squealing this morning! Will someone _PLEASE_ change the station? What is this, Radio Disney?"

Alice got up and changed the station so that "Goodbye" by Kristinia Debarge came on and came over to sit with me at the counter.

"Is someone a grouchy pants this morning? And to think you're getting bad mood all over my gorgeous outfit! What's wrong Nessie?"

"A lot Aunt Alice, a lot." I felt like I needed a hug more than anything right about then, the lump in my throat was growing bigger and bigger with every word.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Alice soothed, patting my shoulder.

I simply looked at the room full of people to answer her question.

"Ok, I see your point. They can be judgmental and they do tease you a lot."

"Hey, we can still hear you," Jasper called from the table.

"I wasn't talking about you, my Jazzy Poo," Alice said in a tone of voice that almost literally made me sick because of all the crap that had been going on for the past two days. Then, Rose just _had _to butt in.

"Uh, gag. Alice, you and Jazz should just get a room," Rose sneered.

"Don't be so hateful Rose," Alice retorted, shaking her head.

"Whatever."

Jasper walked over to where Alice and I were sitting and put his arm around Alice.

"What's wrong Nessie? Your emotions have been up and down for the past two days and right now you're really quite down," Jasper noted, concern morphed with his voice.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said stubbornly.

"Talking about it might make you feel better," he said. Dang, he could a physiatrist sometimes.

"You sound like a shrink, Uncle Jasper," I joked, half serious.

"I would make a good shrink wouldn't I? Knowing everyone's emotions and all. I could actually say I know exactly how they feel… literally!" See what I mean?

Alice shot him a _your-not-helping_ look and spoke again.

"Look, Ness. If you need someone to talk to you can come to me any time," Alice declared.

"Thanks, Alice," I said and gave her a big hug, which made me feel a little bit better.

"Any time."

We all finished up what we were doing and headed out to the cars.

"Hey, Jake can I ride in the Rabbit with you?" I asked Jacob, tilting my head a little. I knew it was torture for him and whenever I seemed to just tip my head or water my eyes, Jacob was basically a dog- no pun intended- at my side, ready to serve.

"Sure, Ness." He face seemed to brighten which made my heart ache with guilt just like it had the night before.

"You know someone show teach me to drive?" I brought up, biting my lip in hope.

"Nessie, honey, you're 10," Dad said from his car.

"Yeah, but not really."

"She has a point," Emmett said. You gotta love that guy.

"Shut up, Emmett," Dad snapped.

"Hey, Ness, I'll teach you to drive if you want," Uncle Emmett said, a wicked smile crossing his face ear-to-ear.

"Cool with me!" I giggled, almost jumping out of my car seat.

I could see my Dad's eyes bulge out for a second thinking of all that could go wrong if he taught me to drive. I couldn't blame him, this was Uncle Emmett we were talking about, but I couldn't help but feel a tinge of hope swell up in my heart.

"Emmett, that would NOT be a good idea," Dad said sternly with a frown.

"Oh come on, Edward," he whined like a four-year-old.

"No, Emmett you are not going to teach her to drive in my Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

Then we all heard Uncle Jazz in his car singing Barbie Girl from Aqua in a high-pitched bad imitation of the lead sing. He was singing the part of the song that went:

_I'm a Barbie Girl,_

_In a Barbie World._

_Life in plastic,_

_It's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair,_

_Undress me everywhere._

_Imagination_

_Life is your creation!_

Then he switched to a low "Ken" voice and sang:

_Come on Barbie,_

_Let's go party!_

"I stand corrected that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," Edward mumbled then we all burst into hooting laughter and Jazz's face turned as red as Rose's convertible.

"What? I like that song," he snorted, trying to defend himself, which simply made us laugh even louder. I was starting to have an okay day. And I prayed that it would either stay that way or be okay. Great, I'm a poet and I don't even know it. Making rhymes all the time. Oh would I shut-up? I was starting to annoy myself for crying out loud.

* * *

We pulled into the school parking lot and I said good day to everyone and walked swiftly off to my math class through the front doors of the school.

"Hey, Nessie."

I had just walked in the door and heard a velvety voice call out to me. I turned around to see Jason walking up behind me. That boy must be a physic or something always being right there when I walked in.

"Oh, hey, Jason," I muttered, gracious that he came over.

"Is something up? You look kinda down." Wow, he was intuitive.

"It's a long, complicated story," I said, my bad mood suddenly returning.

"I'm a pretty good listener if you feel like telling it," Jason promised, smiling a little. I guess it was what you could call a trademark smile for him. The left side of his mouth curved a little more than his right and his eyes always told me how he was feeling. All in all, it was something I could die for.

I bit down on my lip. I wanted to confide in Jason, but how could I, without the whole werewolves and vampires thing getting in the way? I couldn't. I wanted to tell him but that would have scared the bejeezus **(A/N: That's pronounced ba-jeez-us if you were wondering.)** out of him to find he was going to school with vampires and a werewolf. It would be too much for the poor guy who's live had been all human all the time sense he was born. Meanwhile, I… I was a vampire my entire life along with being affected by other vampires and werewolves and I still though I was a freak.

"Well let's just say that lately I've been wonder why my life has to be so complicated and why it has to suck so badly," I sighed at last, shoulders slumping as I looked down at the ground to avoid eye contact with him.

"Oh. I see. It's one of those days where it feels like the world hates you," Jason said.

"More like one of those weeks," I mumbled darkly.

"Oooo, that sucks." I could tell that Jason's voice was a soft as mine, but his tone wasn't as dark.

"It sure does," I agreed softly.

"Is there any way I could maybe make you feel a little better because apparently I'm not part of the world that hates you."

"Thanks, Jason. It's good to hear because even my family is annoying the crap out of me lately. Now about that making me feel better thing…" I thought for a second, "You could walk with me to our ever so wonderful math class." He gave me a look that said _yeah-right-wonderful_ so I was glad to see he had picked up on the sarcasm.

"Well we are already walking together so that sounds good. Want me to hold some of those?" He was referring to the stack of books I had in my left hand.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Why don't I take half?"

"Well… ok."

He took my books from me and at the same time he took my right hand. My eyes must have shown my surprise because he instantly started to apologize and dropped it.

"No, it's ok. It's another thing you can do to help with the whole the world hates me thing." So we walked to our ever so wonderful math class hand in hand and thankfully we didn't see any one from my family. Especially not Jake, thank God. I could already feel my mouth getting sore from smiling like a fool so I smiled up at Jason before turning it down a notch to a simply grin and he smiled back. I really did like him. And he did improve my mood. But how was I going to work this out? I felt so bad for Jake but I still didn't love him as more than a best friend. But Jason was sooo wonderful and handsome and sweet and kind and I could go on and on. But the point was that someone was going to have a broken heart and it was going to be all my fault. I'm such a terrible person! How could I put Jake through this? He's my best friend best of all best friends **(A/N: If you know what song that is from and tell me in a review I'll name a character after you!)** and I was hurting him. God, I'm terrible!

"Nessie, is everything ok?"

I had stopped dead in my tracks just outside of the math room and Jason had stopped with me. I could feel the tears like a huge lump in the back of my throat and felt my eyes beginning to sting. I figured that if I spoke those tears would break like a dam so I didn't respond.

"Nessie? Nessie?" Jason was shaking my shoulders and looked slightly frantic. Now I was doing it to him too! I was so terrible to all the people I cared about! I looked up and could see the concern in Jason's blue and slightly green eyes and felt terrible all over again. How had I just been in such a great mood over him walking me to class when I was hurting Jake so badly? And now he's worried about me? He should worry for him-self. What if I hurt him in the end too? I looked over Jason's shoulder to avoid his eyes and could feel mine watering slightly. NO! I wasn't going to cry in front of everyone! I had to hold myself together. Then I saw Alice, again I thanked the heavens for her, and she started to run towards me as soon as she saw my watering eyes.

She shot a questioning look at the back of Jason's head and I shook mine. Jason hadn't caused this. I had and now I was hurting everyone. I can't believe that just a minute ago I had said that my family was annoying me and that I was glad to not have seen them and now Alice was about to be my haven.

She walked up to me and I looked in to Jason's eyes and gave him an apologetic look and a weak smile that wouldn't have fooled anyone that wasn't blind as I let go of his hand and walked into Alice's waiting arms. All I could manage to say was Alice's name in what sounded like a broken whisper before I started to cry.

Alice took my books from Jason and said sorry for me sense I couldn't myself and then she took me to the girls' bathroom that was thankfully empty. She took out her cell and called first my Mom and then Aunt Rose telling them to get here as soon as they could.

**What cha think? I don't know what happened but suddenly I had the urge to write and write so I wrote this chapter. Oh and about the song I'll give you a hint… The song is by the band Toybox and it's kind of stupid in the extreme. Sorry to any one who likes them but their songs are just weird. Ok Review!! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: What did you think of the last chapter? I hope you guys liked it. I have had less and less to say in these so I'm just going to go in to the story after this. And the people who helped motivate me are:**

sandyandmaxwellfanatic DancingDemon edwardsbaby123 kaylamarie2012 CarlisleEsmeFan

**Thanks you guys!! And remember if you know anyone on FanFiction that might like my story too tell them about it. Thanks again and here we go!**

NPOV

I had started to cry by the time Mom and Aunt Rose got to the bathroom and I mean really cry. Like my eyes had already turned red and snot was coming out of my nose in a very unattractive way, trying to choke back tears but I sobbed anyway. The second my Mom got to the place on the floor that I had collapsed her expression became angered.

"I swear to God that Jason kid's death is going to be considered a bear attack by the time I'm done with him," she spat hastily, averting her gaze from Alice and me.

"I'll help you. I know what Emmett looked like so I should be able to make it realistic," Aunt Rose chimed in.

That only made me cry harder, if that was possible, and really begin to loss what composure I had just gained back. Mom and Rose gave me confused looks until Alice spoke up.

"Look, Nessie said that it wasn't Jason. She said something about being a bad person, which is totally untrue. And this killing him business has obviously upset her so can you just shut up for a minute and let her try to tell us what happened?" Awww, Alice is always looking out for me.

Mom and Aunt Rose instantaneously shut up and simply started at me. How could I tell them what was going on? Mom would tell Dad, Rose would tell Emmett, Alice would tell Jasper, Grandma and Grandpa where sure to find out and that all meant that Jake would know too. So I simply stared back at them and hoped that they would give me a few minutes, or a lifetime, to figure this out.

"Nessie, honey, what's going on baby girl?" Mom asked in a voice that sounded extremely concerned.

"Yeah, Ness what's wrong?" asked Aunt Rose.

I decided that I really did need to talk to someone but I also decided that it wasn't a good idea to talk in fear of crying even more so I put my hand first on Mom's face then Aunt Rose's and finally Aunt Alice's and thought back to when Jason had walked me to class and what had been going on in my head.

"Oh, Nessie." Alice cooed and ran over to me with vampire speed and hugged me so hard it felt like a vice had formed around my shoulders.

Mom walked over to me just as quickly and hugged the other half of me without a word.

Aunt Rose looked almost confused but more than any other emotion disbelief colored her features.

"Your upset about the mongrel?"

At that I lost my entire composer and started to cry even harder than I had before. I briefly saw Alice and Mom give her a look that said she needed to shut up and was only making it worse before my vision was blurred with tears. I could feel myself being lifted from the floor but wasn't actually there. It felt as thought I was distant and this was, thankfully, someone else being lifted from the bathroom floor who was shaking so badly her teeth were chattering and had puffy red eyes.

While Mom and Aunt Rose held me up I saw Aunt Alice had pulled out her cell phone and was saying something that I couldn't hear over my own sobbing. I quieted myself just enough to hear what she said.

"Carlisle will you please call the school and tell them that Nessie, Bella, Rose, and I are not going to be coming to school today?"

There was a short pause then Alice resumed talking.

"I know we are already here but we need to come home…now."

There was another pause and now I had quieted myself to a slight whimper so that I could hear what Grandpa was saying to Aunt Alice.

"Are one of you hurt?!?" He asked franticly.

"Not in the sense that you are assuming but in another yes. Now will you please call the school?"

"Ok, Alice. I will. Now you hurry home so that we can deal with this what ever it may be."

"Thank you."

Alice then touched the screen of her iPhone to hang up and I realized that I was going to be missing my third day of school.

I had started to regain my composer again as we walked through the halls of the school. Thankful almost everyone was already in class by then and the halls were mostly empty. The way Alice took us we didn't see anyone, which I was extremely thankful for. I had to remember to thank Alice for that. Once we were out of the building Mom picked me up and we ran back to the house. All the time Mom was whispering reassuring things to me but concern still blazed in her eyes.

As walked in the door we were greeted by both of my very concerned Grandparents.

"Oh, Nessie, baby, what's wrong?" Grandma cooed, the warmth in her eyes burning throughout the room.

I put my hand on her face with reluctant eyes and I was already regretting what I said. "I'm a terrible person who hurts everyone she cares about!"

Like I had thought earlier.

"Oh Nessie, honey, you are not a bad person! You stop thinking that right now!" Grandma scolded, remorse glazing her face.

"Yes, I am!" I cried.

I thought with my hand still on Grandma's face.

"Stop thinking like that."

"What is she saying?" asked Aunt Rose.

"Something about being a terrible person. Which so untrue it hurts to think about it." She then turned her attention back to me. "Nessie you are a smart, beautiful, thoughtful, and kind young woman who can fix what ever it is that is upsetting you. And plus you have your family behind you."

At that point I couldn't take it any more and totally broke down into sobs. My family wouldn't be behind me once they realized how badly I was hurting Jake, well except for maybe Rose but the point was that Jake was part of my family and I was hurting him! They wouldn't support me any longer once they knew. It was right after having thought this that I fainted…

**So what do you think? I'm sorry that it's kind of a cliffhanger but I at least tried to not make it one. Anyways R&R!! Oh and there is a poll on my profile and I need you guy's opinions so please vote. It will really help me write a lot faster.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am sooo sorry it took so long to write this but I've been working on another story but I'm not sure if it's any good and it still doesn't have a name so I'm working on it. Again sorry for the wait but here you go.** **Oh yeah here are the people who so graciously reviewed for me:**

**DancingDemon**

**twilghtfanatic450**

**EdwardCullensMine**

**musycluver2011**

**And finally ****Happy ****Late**** 4****th****of**** July****for all of you who are Americans! Enjoy!!**

APOV

When we got home Nessie still looked really upset when she was 'talking' to Esme. All we heard was that Nessie wasn't a bad person and that she needed to stop thinking like that when Rose asked the oh so obvious question.

"What is she saying?"

Esme answered Rose's question by saying, "Something about being a terrible person. Which is so untrue it hurts to think about it." She then turned her attention back to Nessie and said, "Nessie you are a smart, beautiful, thoughtful, and kind young woman who can fix what ever it is that is upsetting you. And plus you have your family behind you."

I could see the troubled look in Nessie's eyes right before I had my vision. Everyone was too preoccupied to notice but my face suddenly went blank and I no longer saw the scene in front of me.

_We were all standing around where Nessie was looking down at the floor. _

_Something was wrong. We all looked very concerned._

_I saw Nessie lying limp on the floor apparently passed out._

I snapped out of it just in time to catch Nessie as she fainted.

"Oh my God. What happened to Nessie? Carlisle!" Bella called with concern coloring here tone.

"What? What happened?" Carlisle came running into the room and then got a look at Nessie.

"Oh my God!" He ran to Nessie's side taking her out of my arms and into his.

"Come with me." Carlisle called over his shoulder as he ran up to his office as fast as he could, which by the way was extremely fast.

We all walked in and Carlisle laid Nessie down on the couch in his office while he went to get his medical equipment out of the small closet on the far wall.

"Carlisle what happened to Nessie?" Bella asked franticly.

"I could be wrong but I believe that Nessie simply fainted. She is part human so it could happen. Alice can you tell me what happened right before Nessie fell?"

"Well actually I was having a vision of Nessie on the ground after she 'fainted' or whatever we're calling it."

"I see. Well how about you Rosalie?"

"Well she looked really upset and then she just went blank and fell into Alice's arms. By the way nice catch Alice."

"Well, that does make sense the human brain protects its self by shutting down. Nessie must have been over whelmed by something and her body reacted this way. Do you know what she was upset about?" Carlisle asked of no one unparticular.

"Well, it's a long story but she was mainly concerned about well…" Bella hesitated in her answer, "Well, she was worried she was hurting Jacob."

Carlisle looked confused so I decided to step in and explain.

"Here's the thing Carlisle Nessie thinks she's falling in love with that Jason boy from school but she feels terrible because she knows that she's hurting Jacob by doing so. She feels so bad about the whole thing but she feels like she can't change her feelings for Jason in to something less or Jacob in to something more."

I heard Bella mumble something about what a stupid idea it was to have sent her to school in the first place.

I turned my attention back to Carlisle who nodded his head in understanding.

"I see. This kind of dilemma can cause this sort of response from the human body. There really isn't much we can do. We just have to let her mind protect its self as long as it needs to. She will wake up on her own soon enough."

Carlisle turned to Bella and asked.

"Would you like to move her to her bedroom? That might make her more comfortable." Bella simply nodded her head and scooped Nessie up into her arms.

* * *

NPOV

I woke up in my bed. I extremely tired and slightly disoriented. I didn't remember going to bed or even going to school for that matter. I stirred slightly and caught sight of my alarm lock on my nightstand. On the light up display it read 1:17. It was defiantly not the afternoon so I assumed it was the morning. Oh my goodness my head hurt. What had happened?

I stumbled down the stair only half by sight and the rest by memory.

"Hello? Is anyone down here?"

"Oh my God Carlisle she's awake." I heard Mom yell to Grandpa and then she ran over to me and hugged me like I had risen from the dead.

"Mom how the… I mean… why are you so… what happened?" I stammer choking on my own words.

"Oh hunny I am so glad you are awake."

"Mom what are talking about?" I finally managed to get out a complete thought.

"Oh baby you fainted and you've been out for hours. I was so worried!"

"I fainted?" I gasped in disbelief.

"Yes hunny right after we got home from school and you talked with Grandma."

"But Mom I don't remember actually going to school just getting there."

"Oh my goodness. This must have been really bad for your mind to block all of this out."

After Mom had finished her little rant of sorts Dad walked in followed by Grandma, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, Uncle Jasper, and Uncle Emmett while Grandpa had beet them all in following Mom.

"Oh Nessie are you ok?" Dad asked as he gave me a hug.

"I'm fine but would some one please explain what happened to me. I can't remember a thing!"

Dad exchanged a look with Grandpa and led me over to the white couches in the living room. He he _living_ room. Even in this situation I was thankful to find that I still had my sense of humor.

Mom and Dad sat on either side of my while my aunts and uncles sat across from me.

Mom spoke to Aunt Alice first before addressing me.

"Alice you were the one who found Nessie this morning why don't you tell the story?"

"Ok." Alice turned to me. "Well, Nessie I found you by your math class and you looked like you were about to brake into sobs. I couldn't tell why but I asked if it was Jason and…" Uncle Emmett snickered, probably at something he was thinking about Jason.

"Emmett _shut up_!!!" Rose shouted exaggerating her words like Alice had.

There was complete silence.

"Any ways as I saying. You said that it wasn't Jason so I took you to the bathroom and called Rose and Bella and they cane rushing in and you had finally lost it. I mean like seriously you couldn't stop shaking but any ways Bella," She threw a pointed look at my Mother before continuing, "said she was going to kill him and then you lost it even more so, if that's possible, and Rose joined in and…" Alice continued the play by play of our morning and at some point the flood gates to my memories were opened and I was thankful for not having remembered them before but I was even more thankful that Jake wasn't there.

Towards the end of Alice's recap I ended up clutching my sides and deep breathing. That stopped Aunt Alice dead in her tracks and she instantly looked into my eyes with concern burning in hers.

"Oh my God Nessie are you ok? You look even paler than usual."

I took several more deep breaths and was finally able to talk.

"Now I remember and see why I fainted. I can't… I can't believe that I…" I trailed off into sobs once again.

"Nessie lets go to your room so that we can talk." Alice suggested as Mom and Aunt Rose shook their heads vigorously in agreement.

"Ok." I managed in a very horse voice.

The four of up walked up the stairs and into my room. We all sat on my purple, blue, and green striped comforter as they all hugged me at once.

"Oh Nessie. We've all been there." Alice started.

"Yeah that place between two guys when you just can't chose." Rose added.

I had a feeling that they were just saying these things to try and help.

"How would you guys know?" My voice cracked half way through my sentence, "Aunt Rose when you were born there were still arranged marriages and Aunt Alice you don't even remember your human live for crying out loud and Mom you haven said a word."

My Mother had a pained look on her face.

"Mom? What's wrong? What did I say?"

Then it dawned on my. I had over looked something so obvious.

"You know exactly what I'm going through don't you? Mom? Mom please say something."

"I do. This happened to me too. I've told you this story before but only now do I think you can really understand what happened." Mom dove into a tale of love, hurt, comfort, healing, and pain.

I had heard this story before but now I heard it through new ears. So was Jason my Dad? I was so confused. Mom story hadn't had the desired affect.

"Wait so I'm you right?" Mom nodded her head. "Ok and Jacob is Jacob. Does that mean that Jason is Dad?"

Mom's answer wasn't very helpful.

"You have to decide for your-self. You can always change the roles people play."

What was this a frickin' brainteaser?!?

"That didn't help so much Mom."

"Well you know something else that might help a little more? When your Grandma Renee first met your Daddy she could see that we were in love and when I told her that we were getting married I thought she was going to go crazy but instead she had told me that I was different from her and that I was the one who knew what the best thing for me was. She asked me if I loved him and I said what I knew was true. The point is that no one can make this decision for you. You have to look inside your heart and find what's true for you."

**Now a group awwwwwww. Mother daughter time. Ok so R&R and tell me if this was any good or if it was just rubbish (I learned that word from my British friend)!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So I was going back through my story to see what day it was because Nessie has her date on Friday and it's only Thursday so this is kind of a filler chapter but I'll put up the next one soon I promise. Here are the lovely people who took the time to review:**

**vampsbaby123**

**musycluver2011**

**sandyandmaxwellfanatic**

**DancingDemon**

**Thank you guys as always and finally YOU MUST READ THIS PART IT IS IMPORTANT! First of all I got my braces off yeah! Second of all I wrote a one shot off of this story about Nessie and Sydney. And finally I wanted to dedicate this chapter to my friend on here****Charlotte Emma****. You're awesome and one of the most dedicated writers I know!**

NPOV

After I got up I couldn't get to sleep again because I had been sleeping all day so I went back down stairs and I was finally able to find out what everyone did while Jake and I slept.

Aunt Alice had Uncle Jasper looking at magazines, Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett were watching T.V. on the flat screen, Mom and Dad where out hunting, Grandpa was up in his study, and Grandma was in the kitchen making me something to eat for breakfast.

It didn't seem much different from what was done during the day. Oh well. I spent most of my time worrying. I didn't know what people thought had happened yesterday. All I remembered was leaving Jason in the hall, talking to my aunts and mom, and coming home.

What if there were rumors going around that I was sick with the swine flu or something? What would people think? More importantly what would Jason think?

The rest of my morning up until about 7:00 a.m. was spent this way. At 7:00 I went up stairs to shower and get dressed.

I stepped into the shower and let the hot water unknot my aching muscles. I stepped out to find another one of Aunt Alice's stunning outfits hanging on the door. It consisted of my green tee that said 'I recycle boys', a jean mini skirt, and designer flip-flops. Thankfully it was going to be warm but over cast for a few more days.

We all piled into the cars after breakfast and I rode with Aunt Rose again. I simply sat back and waited to arrive at school.

As soon as we pulled into the lot I wished we were still driving. I slowly got out of the car and stood for a few seconds just staring.

"It's going to be ok Nessie. Chill." Jake said as he stood next to me.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Jake."

"Whatever I say huh? How about kiss me?"

I simply glared at him turning all my confusion and self-loathing on him, which seemed to do the trick.

"Ok, ok. Backing off." He said as he threw his hands up defensively.

I started to walk shakily to the front door of the school. As I was walking I saw Sydney and waved trying to act normal. She instantly started to walk in my direction.

"Hey, Sydney."

"Hey, Nessie. Why weren't you here yesterday? Everyone thinks it's because you slapped that Tyler guy in the face but he deserved that so I don't think he said anything."

Crap, I had forgotten about that possibility.

"Oh, well…" I hadn't asked Aunt Alice what my story was so I was at a lost for words.

"Hi, Nessie. Hello, Sydney. Nice to see you again." Alice said as she walked up. Saving me yet again.

"Hey, Alice." I said.

"Hi, it's nice to see you again too." Sydney said.

"Well, I just came to see if you still felt ok after being sick yesterday."

Thank the Lord for Alice.

"Oh, I'm ok. I feel much better. Thanks for checking Alice."

"Well, then I guess I'll see you guys at lunch. Bye!" Alice called as she ran off to her first hour class.

Sydney and I walked in a comfortable silence for a few seconds before Jason walked up.

"Hey, Nessie. And it's Sydney right?"

"Yeah." Sydney said as cool and confident, as ever when I would have blushed a fiery crimson all because Jason had remembered my name.

"So, Nessie why weren't you here yesterday? I mean you were but then what happened? You just kind of let."

I didn't know if my story would work on Jason or not. He seemed so perceptive and he had seen me before I had left yesterday.

"She got sick. Right, Nessie?" Sydney piped before I got to answer Jason myself.

"Yeah." I replied trying to mirror Sydney's confidence.

From the look Jason gave me I could tell that he wasn't buying what I was selling and that he would have questions later.

"Oh. Well I hope you feel better now."

"I do."

"Good because tomorrow you said you would come to the game." The subtle reminder of our date had my cheeks turning a rosy pink that as getting darker by the second. Thankfully Sydney saved me just as Alice had before.

"Oh, what do you play?"

"I play baseball on the school team."

The rest of the walk to math was spent talking about different positions and our love for the game. Apparently that was another thing Sydney and I had in common.

* * *

After my morning classes had passed I walked to the cafeteria alone to find Jason and Sydney already at a table waiting for me. They waved me over as soon as they saw me. I waited to buy my food and then walked over to the table where my friends were seated.

"Hey, guys what's up?"

"Nothing we were just waiting for you so we could talk more about the game." Jason said and gave me another look that said that was not all we would be talking about.

"So, Jason I've been meaning to ask you, what position do you play?" I asked.

"I'm pitcher."

"Really? How fast do you pitch?"

"It depends. I can usually get it going pretty fast thought." He would be amazed by Aunt Alice's pitching. The phrase 'pretty fast' would take on a whole new meaning.

"We really should play some time."

"Yeah. That would be awesome."

Sydney cleared her throat to get our attention. "And what am I a grilled cheese sandwich?"

"Of course not! You could play too. I love to play with my family."

"Wait your family? I thought you played league."

"Nope. Why? Does my family intimidate you?" I teased and out of the corner of my eye I could see Dad looking my way.

"No! Well… ok a little I guess. But first of all you're all frickin' gorgeous and now you play sports too? I mean come on! What's left for the rest of us?"

"Oh, calm down. I'll even talk to Emmett for you. He can be such a butt head!"

"Butt head, Nessie?"

"Yes, a butt head. You got a problem with that?"

"Nope." She snickered. "No problem at all."

Then we both burst out laughing like old friends while Jason simply stared and probably wondered what he had gotten him self into.

Once we calmed down Sydney said something about having to go to the office to see if she could fix her schedule, which left me with Jason to 'talk' or as I liked to call it I got to be questioned.

"So..." I was not going to start this conversation. If Jason wanted to know something he could ask for him self like a big boy.

"So. What happened yesterday? Did I do something wrong? I mean you were fine and then you looked like you were going to start crying. Was it me?"

"Jason…" I stated exasperated, "why don't we go outside?"

"Ok."

We got up and threw away our trash before we walked out the side doors of the cafeteria. Then we walked over to a bench by the river. As I sat down I had to adjust my skirt so that it actually covered my butt. I had to talk to Aunt Alice about this new concept called length.

"Look, Jason. It is a long, complicated story. Do you remember what I was saying yesterday about the world hating me?"

"Yeah, but Nessie I still don't understand."

"Well, the thing is that with everything being so complicated it just got to me. It wasn't anything you did. Trust me. You didn't do anything wrong. This," I laced my fingers with his, "was not the reason I went home yesterday." This was a careful half-truth. I couldn't tell him that I left because I was confused by my feelings for him and how Jake loved me because of the imprint but I could tell him that his holding my hand was not the reason I left just the action that started my train of thought. That had been the best part of my day.

He smiled his shy half smile and squeezed my hand.

"So what is this complicated thing?"

Crap. This had been going so well and then he had to ask didn't he?

"Jason…"

"Hey, Nessie. You don't have to tell me but like I was saying yesterday I'm a pretty good listener."

He just had to be all sweet and 'no presser' about it again didn't he? Oh well, here goes nothing.

"Well, how do I put this?" I considered for a moment and decided to tell as much of the truth as was possible. "Ok, so I like you right?" He nodded his head. Well, at least he liked me too. "But there is this other guy. And it's really complicated because I've known him sense I was born and he's told me he loves me." His face went from hurt to anger with in a few seconds. "Hey, Jason calm down. The complicated part is that I don't love him back."

"So, tell him that."

This was coming out all wrong. He didn't understand that to Jake it was so much more than love.

"Well, I have but he just loves me too much to walk away without a fight."

"If he wants a fight I'll give it to him."

"No, no, no. That's sweet and all but, this isn't coming out right."

"Nessie, I don't get it. All I know is that I like you, a lot, and I don't want some other guy getting in the way of that."

Awww, he was being all sweet again.

"Oh, Jason. That's what I want too but I don't think it can be as simple as saying I don't love you to this guy. Like I said it's complicated.'

"Well, here's one thing that I don't want to be complicated. Nessie, I like you a lot and I really want to get to know you better. Please just tell me how you really feel about me."

I didn't know how I felt about him! I knew I liked him but besides that how did I feel? I took a chance and listened to what my heart was telling me.

"Jason, I like you a lot too and I want to get to know you but besides that I don't know. You have to give me time to sort out all that's been happening."

"I understand, Nessie. I'll give you time to think but I'm glad that you told me the truth. It'll help me understand."

Well, half of the truth at the very least. I looked at my watch and saw that we only had two minutes left in lunch. Man did the time fly when I was with Jason.

"Oh my gosh we have to go or we're going to be late to class. Bye, Jason. Thanks for being such a great listener." With that I gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off towards the gym.

JPOV

Nessie had just kissed me. Well not really kissed me but close enough for me.

But she had also told me that some other guy loved her. How could I compete with some guy that she's known sense birth? I mean seriously, like Sydney had said come on! But she didn't love him back, or so she said. And if she did why would she even flirt with me? I mean I know when a girl's flirting.

Now I understood why she had been so upset yesterday. She just couldn't handle it. I mean she had only given me a glimpse of what was going on and it was all actually happening to her. I had to give her time like I had promised.

At the very least the bright side was that we were still going on a date tomorrow night and then the party. Hopefully I would get a chance to show her how much I liked her.

NPOV

The rest of my classes were a blur. All I could think about was the fact that I had told Jason the truth or at least part of it and that wasn't a very good thing when your Dad could read your mind. Why couldn't I have been like Mom in that sense instead of have the uncanny ability to blush at all the wrong times?

As we were released from my eight period English class Jason caught up to me for the second time that day.

"Hey, Nessie."

"Oh, hi Jason. What's up?"

"The sky."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"It was for me."

I gave him a playful shove in the arm. "So what's going on sense I already know what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you still wanted to do that book thing."

"It's only been one day. How have you already read part of the book?" I knew how I had but how had Jason?

"Well, you were right I just caught on. It wasn't so terrible after a little while."

"Oh, I see my favorite book in the world isn't _that _bad."

" I never said that. Just that the book wasn't my cup of tea at first."

"Ok."

"Ok, you see or ok, you still want to do the book thing?"

"Ok, both."

"Cool. Can you do it after school tomorrow?"

Alice had warned me after lunch that it was going to be sunny all of a sudden tomorrow so we wouldn't be coming to school but when I had asked about the game she said it would be ok because it was after dark.

"Well, my Dad is taking us hiking tomorrow sense the weather is going to be better and we won't be back until dark."

"What about the game?" I could see true concern in his eyes at the prospect that I would not be attending.

"We'll be back in time for the game. I already made sure."

"Oh well, then I guess we could do it some other day. See you tomorrow night."

"See ya'." I called as I walked towards where our cars were parked with a dreamy expression on my face.

The wrinkles in my life were beginning to work themselves out except for one very large wrinkle that was not budging at all.

Speaking of that wrinkle hadn't asked about yesterday… yet. Thankfully he had to go to school tomorrow while the rest of us stayed home. Or so I thought.

**Ok so this turned into more than a filler chapter and it got a little long but my chapters are starting to get that way. Hope you liked it. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So what'd you think? I'm so happy that I have people who actually read this story. I don't necessarily see why but I'm glad there are. And some of those people are:**

**DancingDemon**

**EdwardCullensMine**

**twilghtfanatic450**

**sandyandmaxwellfanatic**

**vampsbaby123**

**Thank you guys for reviewing. You're all awesome. Keep reading. And I am so sorry that it took so long to update. This was written forever ago but my computer got a virus and I couldn't use it at all so sorry again any ways R&R!**

NPOV

When we got home I found out that I was wrong about my assumption.

"Hey, Jake I hope you have fun at school tomorrow with out me for a gym partner."

"What are you talking about, Nessie? I'm not going to school tomorrow. I'm going 'hiking' just like everyone else." He put air quotes around the word hiking for all the obvious reasons.

"But, Jake you don't have to miss school. I mean I know you don't like it but that's a bunch of work to catch up on if you don't go."

"Well, wouldn't it look weird if the family just went hiking with out me? I mean I'm so cute and lovable."

Right, a huge wolf is cute and lovable and a bunny is the scariest thing in the world.

"Jake, one a wolf is more on the scary and dangerous side of things, I think you were talking about a dog and two I still think you should go." I truly wanted Jake to go to school but I also had my own reason for wanting this. If he didn't go then we would end up talking about yesterday and what had happened and that was not something I wanted to do again.

"Well, to bad because I'm not. Any ways, do want to go run or something?"

I wanted to hang out with Jake but that would only confuse me more.

"Actually I was just going upstairs to read this new book I found."

"Oh, well that's cool. I think I might run down to La Push to check on the pack since we aren't going to school in the morning."

"That sounds like a good idea. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yep. I should be back soon. Well, I should go pack some stuff and tell everyone where I'm going."

"Ok, bye Jake. See you tomorrow."

This could be fun, only vampires in the house for a change. I wondered what my family had done on days like these before I was around.

I went to my room and messed around on my computer for a while and finally settled with one of my many, many books until my drowsiness finally led me to sleep.

* * *

The next morning when I woke up Jake had already left for La Push and the sun was shining. I thought we had moved here because it was overcast but the one day I want a gray wall of clouds to appear I get sunshine.

I walked down the stairs and without Jake or Jason in sight I was able to forget my boy troubles and relax as I ate my breakfast. I sat down at Grandma Esme's island, not the one Grandpa had bought her but the one that was in the kitchen, and had my eggs.

"Hey, Aunt Alice I have a question."

"Yeah, Nessie?"

"Well, I was wondering what you guys did around here on days like this before I was born."

I watched as Aunt Alice's eye lit up and began to glow with excitement. I was instantly concerned and curious as to what her answer would be.

"Truth or Dare."

My curiosity immediately subsided.

"Truth or dare? You guys spent all day playing truth or dare?"

"Yep." Alice chirped, her excitement not wavering as I questioned her.

"Aunt Alice, I don't want to be rude but truth or dare doesn't seem all that exciting."

"Oh, Nessie you'll see, you'll see."

"Wait, so we're playing truth or dare?" Uncle Emmett asked, just as ecstatic as Aunt Alice.

"Yep! Everyone meet in the living room in five minutes."

"Hey, if you kids are going to play truth or dare Carlisle and I are going out. And no breaking anything this time or you'll all be dead." Grandma said.

"But Grandma, it's sunny out."

"We'll find something to do. Would you like to come with us? It might be best for your mental health if you did."

"Grandma should I be afraid?"

"Be afraid, be very, very afraid." Uncle Emmett called form the living room where he was waiting.

I considered Grandma's offer for a few more seconds before responding.

"No, it's ok Grandma. I think I'll stay. I've always been curious as to what live was like for everyone before I came around."

"Suit yourself, Nessie but try not to get hurt."

I eyes widened in shock. If Grandma was warning me this could get ugly. Grandma saw the worry in my eyes and addressed everyone else.

"Listen up, if I come back to this house and anything is broken or my granddaughter is physically or emotional scarred then you will all pay."

"Hey, what about the rest of us?" Uncle Jasper asked from the table.

"You have all played this before and have chosen to play again for whatever strange reason and plus are any of you my granddaughters?"

He shook his head.

"Well, then that little warning doesn't apply to you, now does it?"

Grandma walked over to the stairs and called to Grandpa telling him to meet her in the garage. When he asked why she simply said truth or dare and he agreed.

I was suddenly severely concerned about my alone time with my family that was to come.

After a few more minutes everyone was congregated in the living room. And Aunt Alice decided it would be best to explain the rules for two reasons. First of all because Mom and I had never played this way apparently and second of because the rules were slightly different when playing with my family.

"Ok, so Bella and Nessie you are the only two that haven't played true or dare with us before so, listen up. First of all it's pretty much like normal truth or dare but the rules are that you can't break anything like Esme said and you can't hurt anyone." She took a short pause before slightly rephrasing. "Well, you can physically hurt anyone that is. Besides that you should be able to pick up on all the little things. Ok, let's play!" Aunt Alice exclaimed as exuberant as ever.

"I want to go first, I want to go first!" Uncle Emmett wined until everyone agreed to give him his way.

"Ok, I pick Jasper. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to… eat a whole pack of Oreos!"

As soon as Uncle Emmett had finished his sentence he burst into hooting laughter. I guess that this could be interesting after all.

Uncle Jasper gave Uncle Emmett a death look before walking to the kitchen and returning to his spot next to Aunt Alice with a box of Oreo cookies.

"Hey, those are mine!" I shouted. I was not giving up my cookies for some stupid dare. They were one of the few human foods I enjoyed. "Give 'um!"

"Nope!" Uncle Emmett said from across the room. I was about ready to attack him.

"I want my cookies!" I complained.

"I'll buy you new ones."

"Fine, but they better be the good ones not the nasty off brand ones."

By then my family was snickering obviously finding my exchange with Uncle Emmett entertaining.

"Well, if I'm giving them up then eat them up Uncle Jasper."

"I hate you." Mumbled Uncle Jasper to Uncle Emmett before he started to scarf down the cookies.

I found that it was worth it to give up my Oreos to see Uncle Jasper's face. I could only eat so many before they became gross because they were human food but my uncle didn't eat human food at all. It was priceless! I had to have it on film so I ran up stair and grabbed my camera to take pictures. Soon after everyone else did the same except for Uncle Jasper.

After he finished the last of the Oreos it was Uncle Jasper's turn to choose the next victim.

"Hum… Edward truth or dare?"

"I'll go with truth since we just got to watch you do a dare." Then he added in a hashed tone, "And because you're pissed about the cookies right now." Which made me giggle.

"Ok, tell the story about how you kissed, Tanya."

My Dad's eyes bulged and my Mom was on her feet scream within seconds.

"You kissed Tanya?! Why was I never informed about this?!"

All the while Uncle Jasper had a smug look on his face as if he had proved that he could be evil and mischievous no matter which option my Dad chose.

"So, Edward are you going to tell your little tale or not? Wait, you don't get to choose do you?" He snickered.

My Mom was still fuming when she came to sit by me across the room from my Dad.

"Well, it was a long time ago when we were still living in Alaska with the Denali coven. Tanya asked me to take a walk with her in the woods. We were close friends so I assume that she just wanted to hang out. But then once we had walked a little ways into the forest Tanya turned to me and I heard her thoughts but wasn't able to move away fast enough."

"And?" Uncle Jasper asked.

"And," Dad lowered his voice even though it didn't help and we could still hear him, "she shoved her tongue down my throat."

"She what?!" Mom asked enraged while her features were contorted in fury. She now stood in front of Dad with her hands on her hips looking like one of Charlie's Angles. "I am going to rip her to pieces next time we see them and then I'm going to…"

"Love, calm down. This was probably before you were even born. And you know that I love you more than anything in the world."

Yuck, my parents were getting dangerously close to the line that crossed over to emotionally scarred.

"Ok, ok we get it! Would you please go?" I asked.

"Ok, I pick Rose. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to give us all a little fashion show of what you wore when you wanted that A so badly in Mr. Banner's biology class and wear it for the rest of the game."

I watched as her eyes bulged but Aunt Rose got up and ran upstairs any ways. At this rate I was really hoping that in the Cullen's rules there were passes.

A minute or so later Aunt Rose descended the staircase in the tiniest and stringiest bikini I had ever seen in my life. This time it was not only my eyes that bulged but everyone else's as well except for my Dad's.

"How come I've never seen you in this?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"Because it was shoved in the back of my closet because Alice wouldn't let my burn it."

I chuckled at the thought of Aunt Alice's protests.

"So, how about the little fashion show we discussed?"

Following orders Aunt Rose walked to the area of the room we were all seated in while swinging her hips so much I was afraid that the were going to fall off. She walked directly in front of Uncle Emmett and sat down in his lap.

"Well, hello." He purred.

"So, you wore that to get an A in Mr. Banner's class? Now I see why you wanted to burn it." Aunt Alice said.

"Yep, but right now it's my turn. Bella truth or dare?"

My Mom had a look of determination on her face as she answered.

"Dare." In that moment I feared for my Mom and wondered if she had gone insane. Had she not just seen what happened when you picked dare? She was loosing it. Whatever 'it' may have been.

"I dare you to go to the mall and make out with the first guy you who's around our age. Well, I mean around 17 or 18."

Dad looked like he was about to rip Aunt Rose's throat out but my Mom spoke up first.

"How are we supposed to get there? It's sunny out today."

"I already thought about that. If we take the Mercedes and umbrellas I know a way in the back."

Mom groaned but wasn't about to back down so we all headed to the mall.

"Thank your husband for this one. It's payback. Oh and by the way I'm wearing a coat over this", she said as she waved her hand towards her outfit, "like it or not."

As soon as we got to the mall we all slipped inside to avoid the sun that was still high in the sky.

"Have fun." Aunt Rose said as Mom spotted a guy.

She walked up to him, grab onto his shirt, and kissed him like no body's business. When she broke away she walked back to us shaking her hips from side to side. She stopped at the drinking fountain to wash her mouth out then she came over and kissed my Dad in the same fashion to calm him.

"Happy?" She asked Aunt Roes.

"Extremely so, that was pretty impressive. Ok let's go home and then your turn to pick."

As soon as we got home we all resituated ourselves and Aunt Rose took off her coat.

"Ok, Emmett truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Uncle Emmett boomed.

"I dare you to kiss Jasper."

With that I totally lost it. Mom wore a dead serious expression while Uncle Emmett's eye were wider than I ever thought possible as were Uncle Jasper's, while Aunt Alice looked like she was ready to kill my mother.

"Alice, if you don't interfere I'll let you take me shopping."

She must have really wanted to see this. My Mom hated shopping with Aunt Alice with a fiery passion.

"Ok!" Aunt Alice responded as she literally jumped up and down clapping her hands in pure bliss while Uncle Jasper's features were colored with disbelief.

"What did I ever do to you, Bella?" Uncle Jasper whined.

"Sorry, Jazz. You're a great brother but I don't want Emmett kissing Edward. That's my job."

Again my parents were pushing the limits.

"Ok, Emmett have fun."

Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper stepped towards each other and stared to kiss. This was also walking a fine line. A very, very fine line.

Thankfully they broke apart after a few seconds. Following which Uncle Jasper ran upstairs and returned with a bottle of mouthwash.

"Ok, I pick Alice. Truth or dare?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"True." Aunt Alice retorted.

"Ok, Alice why did you get kick out of your favorite store when they had that huge sale?"

"Rose!" She howled, "You told him?! I _will_ get you!"

"Well? We're waiting." Uncle Emmett chimed.

After calming herself slightly Aunt Alice reluctantly started her story. "Ok, so my favorite store was having a sale like Emmett said and there was this really, really cute pair of shoes and I went to grab them and some one else reached for them at the same time."

"Who grab them Alice?" My Mom asked.

"Kristen Stewart, the actress."

"You mean the one that kind of looks like me?"

"Yeah, that girl."

"Hello, we're waiting for the rest of the story." Uncle Emmett said.

"Any ways, I started pulling and so did she and well I kind of sort of, started fighting with her and security said that I had to leave or else they would press charges for assault. I mean that was so not cool because she hit my too and I didn't even get the shoes on sale."

"But you got them didn't you?" Aunt Rose asked raising one of her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I did. Want to see them? I'll go get them." She said eagerly.

In the net few seconds Aunt Alice rushed back down the stairs with a pair of red pumps in her hands that were just adorable. I could see why she fought over them.

"Ok, so my turn." Aunt Alice said putting the shoes aside. I knew that she was going to pick me because I was the only one left. "Nessie, truth or dare?"

I hadn't decided which would be easier yet so I chose and hoped that Aunt Alice wouldn't be as cruel as everyone else.

"I'll pick…" I deliberated for a second more before answering. "dare." Apparently I had lost 'it' just like my mother had.

"Ok. I dare you to…" She contemplated for a moment. "go to Forks and kiss Mike Newton."

My mouth fell open. I had only heard of this Mike person before but what I had heard wasn't all that great. I had been told that he had stalked my mother and had made an 'I love Bella Swan' website when she was human. The worst part was that he was now probably around the age of 25 or 26.

"Um, Alice. Do you want Esme to kill us all?" Uncle Jasper asked, coming to my rescue while earning several blank stares from out family.

"Hello? Any remember what Esme said before she left? She said and I quote "if I come back to this house and anything is broken or my granddaughter is physically or emotional scarred then you will all pay" end quote. I'm pretty sure that making Nessie kiss Mike Newton falls under the category of 'emotional scarred', people." He explained, which saved me from the horror that is kissing Mike Newton.

"Fine." Alice whined. "Ok, I dare you to let Bella, Rose, and I dress you like a Barbie doll and go around town singing Barbie Girl by Aqua. You know the one that Jasper was singing the other day."

"I thought we agreed to never bring that up again." Uncle Jasper protested.

"No, that's just what you suggested and even if we had always get it in writing, babe." Alice replied.

"Hello, over here. Um, Aunt Alice we can't do that. The Sun is still out and going to the mall again is not a good idea because people we know could be there and see us while we're on our 'hiking trip'."

Aunt Alice considered for a moment before her face became determined. "I am not changing my dare again. Well, I guess I have to but I'm not getting rid of the Barbie part."

Well, at least this didn't involve Jake or Jason.

"Ok, I figured something out. You have to let Bella, Rose, and I dress you as a Barbie for your date tonight."

I had spoken to soon.

"What?! And to think that I thought that you might not be cruel." I scoffed.

She simply shrugged.

"You picked dare."

"This is just great. Barbie is a plastic person with short skirts and low cut shirts, fun. And for the record I am not going to be blond. I am going to be the brunette Barbie."

"Fine. Now stop complaining and get your butt upstairs. We have work to do." Aunt Alice said as a mischievous grin crept across her face.

She then scooped me up, as if I couldn't walk, and ran up the stairs with me in her arms.

**So what'd you think? As I said my chapters are getting longer so this one ended up pretty long. Any ways luv you guys! R&R!**

**Paige x**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So, how do you think Jason will react to Nessie the Barbie? Will, they kiss or will Nessie's feelings get in the way? So many questions and they are all going to be answered in this chapter so R&R!**

NPOV

I spent the next several hours in Aunt Alice's bathroom with Mom, Aunt Alice, and Aunt Rose dressing me up and doing my hair and make-up. It was quite the experience.

Aunt Alice kept changing something that Aunt Rose or Mom had done and when they complained she would argue that it was her dare and she was in charge. But, then when she was distracted they would change it back. It was quite entertaining and this way I didn't have to stress about what I should wear on my date. Just what I ended up wearing.

My biggest concern was that I would come out looking like a Barbie Doll, literally. With something like pink pumps, a mini skirt, and the lowest cut shirt you ever did see plus so much make-up I actually looked plastic.

But as soon as I looked in the mirror when they were done all my fears fell to the ground as I stood in what looked like one of Barbie's cutest baseball uniforms. It consisted of a short jean skirt similar to the one that I had worn yesterday, a sleeveless baseball jersey in red and black for our school colors, and my black Nike's to finish it off.

"Oh my God, Aunt Alice!" I squealed. "I am so sorry that I thought you were cruel like everyone else. You are such a wonderful aunt! And you too Aunt Rose and you Mom! You are all wonderful! I'm not even sure that there is a Barbie outfit like this."

"Oh don't worry. We made sure." Aunt Rose said as she held up a Barbie in an outfit identical to mine, that my aunts must have made while doing my hair, which was pulled back into a very sporty high pony.

"Thank you!" I screamed as I enveloped them in a hug.

"Ok, ok we get the whole 'I'll love you until death yours or mine whichever comes last' thing now go on your date." Aunt Rose said as she started to literally push me towards the bathroom door.

At that moment we heard Uncle Emmett calling up the stairs.

"What are you doing to the girl? Dressing her up or giving her a new closet of clothes?" He bellowed, he always was the impatient one.

"Hey, Aunt Alice. How long did you take to dress me up like this?"

"Oh, not that long just a couple of hours."

My jaw fell open.

"What? You can't rush perfection." Aunt Alice called in her defense.

"Well, I'm good with perfection. Thank you guys again. You are all awesome."

"Ok, ok. Again we get it. Now go." Aunt Rose complained yet again.

"Fine, fine but how do I get there? No one has taught me how to drive, remember?"

"I'll drive you!" Aunt Alice volunteered.

"That's ok Alice. I think I'll take her." My Mom replied.

"Ok, if you're driving me let's go." I said impatient as ever.

"Not until we show everyone what you look like as a Barbie Doll. A very stylish Barbie Doll that is." Aunt Alice protested.

"Ok. Again let's go then, people. Come on!" I bellowed as I dragged them down the staircase to the front room to show everyone my Barbie Doll style.

"It's Barbie meets Aunt Alice. You like?" I questioned.

"Oh, Nessie you look so beautiful." Grandma called from the doorway where Grandpa and her had just walked in. "But I'm confused Barbies and Alice?"

"It was my dare from Aunt Alice. I had to dress like a Barbie Doll for my date tonight. And trust me this is better than what I was going to have to do if you hadn't threatened them."

Grandma's eyes narrowed slightly as she asked what I was to do previously.

"They were going to make me kiss that Mike Newton person from Forks. The one who like loved my Mom or something." I shuddered at the thought.

She instantly looked appalled.

"I know. Thank goodness for threats and Uncle Jasper's memory. But now it is time for Mom to drive me to the baseball game. Bye everyone!" I chirped as I ran to the garage and hopped into my Dad's Volvo.

As Mom came to sit next to me she looked overly relaxed as if she was about to talk about something stressful.

"Mom, are you ok?" I questioned.

"Look, Nessie. It's just difficult for your Dad and me to let go of our little girl. I mean this is your first date ever and it has all happened so fast."

"Oh, Mom. It's ok. I'll always be your little girl."

My Mom looked as if she would cry if she could as I finished my sentence.

"Oh, honey. We know but still." She said as her voice shook.

"Trust me Mom. I'll be fine."

"Ok, we trust you. Go have fun." She said as we pulled up to the school and I hopped out.

"Okey dokey! Bye, Mom. Tell, Dad to relax."

"Ok, honey. Have fun."

I started to walk to the baseball diamond as I heard a voice behind me call out my name. I turned to see Jason running towards me in his baseball uniform with the number four written on the back, the same number as the one on the uniform Aunt Alice had put me in. Figures.

"Oh, hi Jason."

"Hey, Nessie…" he trailed off as he looked at what I was wearing. "I like your jersey, but how did you know?"

"I didn't. My sister Alice got it for me. I don't think she knew either but, yeah."

"Well, I like it. You look good."

"So, how long until the game starts?"

"About ten minutes. Want to go sit down?"

"Sure."

Jason led me to the seats just behind the home team's dugout and we sat down.

"So, who are we playing?"

"Campus. I think we have a pretty good chance at winning this one. They weren't all that good last year."

"Cool. So, where is the party afterwards?"

"It's at my friend Dolton's house. He's short stop." He said as he pointed to a tall, brunette boy in the outfield that was throwing and catching the ball with another guy.

"That's cool. He looks nice."

"He is and he's a great player. Hey, I should go get ready. I'm up to bat first. See ya' after the game, Nessie."

"See ya'."

This was going better than I could have hoped. My first date and it was already going well. But, Jake and… No I was not going to let my confusion get the better of me tonight. Tonight I was going to have a good time like any other teenager would. Well, I guess I'm not a teenager but you get it.

I watched as our score went up and up through out the game and Campus fell farther and farther behind. We ended up winning 9 to 2. Everyone was extremely excited and started to run to the field after the game to congratulate the players on winning their first game of the season. I ran straight to Jason.

"You won!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah, we did. I think I might have a good luck charm." He said as he looked at me.

"Does that mean I have to wear this shirt every time I come to your games?"

"Sure does. Plus, you look great in it."

"Thanks but that is assuming I come to all of your games."

"Will you?" He seemed to challenge me to say I wouldn't as one of his eyebrows slanted upward.

"Nope." I said with a huge smile on my face while shaking my head from left to right.

He looked slightly hurt as his face fell.

"You know I'm teasing. I'll come as long as you want me to."

His face brightened as he replied. "If I were you I'd worry that you'd never not be at the games if that's the case."

I smiled as a light blush spread across my cheeks. Jason actually wanted me there and that made me happy beyond belief.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep."

Jason led me to a black Mustang that I hadn't noticed before. I guess my family hadn't noticed much around school or I bet Aunt Rose would have mentioned this considering that it was in the student lot.

"This is your car?" I asked in awe.

"Yeah, my parents gave it to me as a 16th birthday present. I think it was to make up for all the traveling they do. They took me with them last year so I didn't have my birthday at home."

"Were you home schooled then? Well, I guess I mean on the road."

"Yeah, I was. It was rough for a while but I got used to it. But I'm glad we're home."

Jason came over to where I was standing and opened the door for me like a gentleman. When I was seated he ran around the car to the driver's side and slid in.

"I'm really glad you got back in time to come to my game." He said as he took my hand and laced our fingers together before setting them down on the center consol.

"Me too, Jason. I'm having a really good time."

"Me too and now we get to party." Jason said as we pulled up to a single-family house with blearing music and teenagers all over the place.

"Wow."

"Yeah, Dolton really knows how to throw a party."

We walked in hand in hand and from there the rest of the night was all a blur except for one thing. That thing being the most important thing that happened all night.

Fire Burning by Sean Kingston came on and Jason and I started to dance to the beat. Jason had his hands on my hips as we swayed back and forth.

"I love this song." I said over the music.

"I like it too. Hey, I can't really hear in here do you want to go out back? Dolton has this awesome trampoline we always use when I'm over here."

"Is that ok with him, I mean if we use it?"

"Yeah, I asked him before."

"Ok, then." I followed him out the back door to the porch.

It was large and wrapped around the back of the house with a swing hanging on the far end. We walked out the opening that was slightly to the left of where we had walked out and then went to the corner of the yard where there was a large circular trampoline just as Jason had said.

I pulled off my shoes and wished that Aunt Alice hadn't dressed me in a skirt but got on and began to jump anyways. I was having so much fun that I forget that Jason was watching me as I jumped up and down with my eyes closed.

When I opened them I looked over to where Jason was standing still on the grass. As I saw that he was staring I suddenly felt self-conscious and started to blush for the second time that night.

"What? Is my skirt flying up or something?" I really hoped that it wasn't. That would have just been embarrassing.

"Nothing, it's just that you look like you're having so much fun. I don't know." He said shaking his head as if to clear it. "It's just makes everything seem so simple. Like all that matters is having a good time."

I smiled at his praise. "Well, then why don't you come have fun with me?"

"Ok." He said as he removed his shoes and climbed on.

"I bet I can jump higher than you." I challenged him.

"It's on!" He said competitively.

We started to jump and double bounce each other and both of us nearly fell over several times. Eventually we both ended up on our butts, breathing heavily from all our jumping.

"I so won." I said matter-of-factly.

"You did not." Jason said being competitive again.

"Oh, yes I did."

"Whatever. Next time we are so having a rematch."

"I'll win then too." I said enjoying myself.

"Again, whatever."

I scoffed at him but dropped the subject for the moment. "So, why did you ask Dolton to use his trampoline before the party started?"

"Well, I knew that the party was going to be extremely loud and that it would be quiet out here."

"Well, it is nice. You can see the stars so well." I said lying back onto the trampoline.

Jason followed suit and we simply laid there for a few minutes.

"So, Nessie about what you were saying the other day, I know that it must be hard for you but I wanted to let you know something." He said as he propped himself up on his elbows and I did the same.

"What do you…" I trailed off as Jason leaned closer to me and my eyes shut instinctively.

It was just as I had thought it would be only a thousand times better because it was actually happening. As soon as Jason and my lips met there were fireworks, like in old movies. His tongue ran over my bottom lip and my lips parted under his. Our mouths moved in harmony as I forgot all my worries and put myself into the kiss.

When we parted we were both smiling and at that moment I knew that Jason was the one for me. I knew what all of my family would say and my "relatives". Only Edward's daughter could fall for a human but I didn't care. For once in my life, or whatever you want to call it, I felt like a normal teenage girl and I loved it. No, I loved him.

"Jason, that was…"

"I know what you mean. Nessie, I really want to go out again, if that's cool with you."

I nodded my head and he continued.

"Well, how about we talk about the book for English and you can come over to my house some time this weekend."

"Ok. How does tomorrow sound around noon?"

"Good with me."

"And, Jason?"

"Yeah, Nessie."

"Thanks for brining me tonight. It's been wonderful."

"It was my pleasure, I assure you. Do you want me to drive you home soon?"

I pulled out my cell phone to check the time and nodded my head. I needed to get home soon or Dad would have a hissy fit.

"Ok, then let's get going. Just let me say bye to Dolton."

We got off the trampoline, put on our shoes on, and walked inside hand in hand.

"Hey, Dolton. Nessie and I are heading out thanks for everything man. See ya' Monday."

"See ya'." Dolton called over the music.

Jason and I got into his car and I gave him directions back to my house. I was slightly worried about Jason's reaction to our house. It was quite big and well, he had never seen it before. Oh well, he was going to come over eventually.

It took us about ten minutes to get back to my house from where Dolton lived and I braced myself for Jason's reaction.

He pulled up the driveway and went around the car to get my door with a look of awe on his face.

"This is your house?" He asked.

I simply nodded my head not wanting to speak.

"It's huge."

"Well, there are ten of us living here so I guess it has to be, don't you think?"

"I guess but it's still huge."

"Well, some time you'll get to see the inside. Thanks for driving me home, Jason." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek not wanting my Dad to come storming through the front door.

I ran up the front steps waving as I watched Jason get back into his car and pull away. I waited until I could no longer see the red glow of his taillights before I stepped inside and was bombarded with questions.

Aunt Alice was the first one to get to me after my date. She was so excited for me that all her words began to blur together.

"OhmyGodNessie!! Whathappened? Didyouhaveagoodtimeonyourdate? OhmyGod!!"

Dang that pixie could talk a blue streak. After taking a moment to separate out Aunt Alice's words I tried to respond to her questions with out my thoughts drifting back to a certain event.

"Well, we went to the game, they won, we went to the party, and yes I had a good time." I said with a calm façade that I hoped she couldn't see through.

Aunt Alice gave me a once over and apparently decided that I was telling the truth or that she would wait until later to question me farther.

"Oh, Nessie." My Mom said as she came up and hugged me. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, Mom I did and Dad no reason to rip Jason's throat out, just in case you're wondering." I called towards the kitchen where I assumed he was.

"Hey, Nessie!" Uncle Emmett boomed. "How was you date with Jason?" He asked in a singsong voice while wagging his eyebrows.

"If you're going to be a butt head about it then I'm not going to answer your question."

He looked at me for a minute as if he was about to laugh but I didn't understand what was so funny.

"Butt head?" He asked while trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes. I already told Sydney this. Why does everyone question my vocabulary?"

At that moment everyone in the room started to laugh.

"What?" I asked. "Well, you know what all of you are now being butt heads so none of you get any of your questions answered." I said matter-of-factly as I walked into the living room and pulled Grease off the shelf and popped it into the DVD player. I settled down onto the couch to watch my movie all the while ignoring my family's laughter.

At that moment I wondered where Jake had gone. I hadn't seen him since he had gotten back from La Push. Oh well. I turned my attention back to the movie and watched as Danny and Sandy sang Summer Nights and eventually fell asleep.

**A/N: So what cha' think? I finally know how to end it and I should be finishing up soon yeah/tear. I'm sorry that I can't please everyone but I'll try to make the ending good. R&R!**

**Paige x**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing! And I am so sorry that I just shut this story down after the last chapter. I just wasn't feeling it for like 2 months. Again so sorry but here the ending that you all have been waiting for! Hope you like it!**

NPOV

I woke up the next morning in my bed. For a moment I was confused as I remembered that I had fallen asleep on the couch but then the rest of my memories caught up to me as well and my confusion was forgotten.

I began to smile hugely as I remembered that I was supposed to meet Jason today. I looked over at my alarm clock to find that it was 8:13 which gave me around four hours before I was due over at Jason's.

I put on my silk robe Aunt Rose had given me two birthdays ago and walked down stairs into the kitchen.

"Hey, everybody." I said as I took my usual spot at the island.

"Hi, Nessie." Mom responded not looking up for the morning paper.

I had expected Jake to answer me but as I looked around the room I realized that he was nowhere to be seen.

"Mom, where's Jake?" I asked. I had assumed that I hadn't seen him before or after my date because he resented the fact that I was going out with Jason but I had began to think otherwise.

My Mom looked to my Dad and I could have sworn I saw a hint of concern in her expression but as she turned to me it was gone.

"He got in later than planned from La Push so he's still sleeping. Why?"

"I was just wondering because I hadn't seen him. Is it ok if I go out hunting? I don't feel like having human food."

"Sure, honey. See you in a little while."

"Oh and Aunt Rose?"

"Yeah, Nessie?"

"I forgot to tell you last night and I can't believe you haven't seen it but Jason has a black Mustang."

Aunt Rose looked at me critically. Although all of us had expensive cars, except for me of course, it was uncommon for any of the other students to have the same, especially here.

"How?" She questioned.

"Gift from his parents." I replied simply and ran off to my room to change into normal clothing.

After taking down a few deer and a mountain lion I ran to the river to wash my face off. After doing so I decided to go to my meadow.

As I stepped into the small circular patch of grass I was overwhelmed by a sense of calm as if Uncle Jasper was right behind me. I went to sit over by the small waterfall and simply thought for a while.

I thought of how Jake loved me despite the fact that I didn't feel the same way for him and how Jason had said he loved me and how my life always seemed complicated. But at that moment I was able to look upon it objectively. I was able to understand Jake's perspective and see that Jason truly liked me and I was finally able to make a decision as to what to do. But that would have to wait until later. Right then I had to get ready to go over to Jason's house. Shoot! I didn't know where he lived. I ran back to the house and grabbed my cell before proceeding to my room.

I called information and asked for the Lafond's residence after which I called the number they had given me.

My call was answered after the first few rings.

A female voice came over the line.

"Hello?"

"Hi, um is Jason there?"

"Yes, one moment."

In a few seconds I heard the line being picked up followed by the click of the receiver.

"Hello?" Jason asked over the phone while the sleep in his voice was apparent.

"Hi, Jason." I said cheerfully.

He cleared his throat before replying.

"Oh, hey Nessie. What's up?"

I was glad to see there were no odd feelings coming from him about last night.

"I was just wondering where you lived."

"Why?"

"Um, so I can get there today."

"Oh, well I was going to pick you up. That is if you want me to."

I felt another serge of joy from Jason's affection.

"That would be great. So I'll see you at 12:00."

"Yeah."

"Oh and should I eat lunch first?" I questioned.

"Naw. We can eat here."

"Ok, see you soon."

"See ya'."

I plopped down on my bed and sprawled out for a moment before I started to wonder.

"What am I going to wear?" I questioned myself and with in moments Aunt Alice was standing next to my bed.

"I can help you there." She said with a devious smile.

For at least the next hour I was sat in the make-up chair in Alice's bathroom, again. Aunt Alice worked at my make-up while Aunt Rose did my hair. I came out looking amazing as expected in one of my favorite tee's that had a ruler and a rock where the rulers was saying 'You rock!' and the rock was saying 'You rule!' along with light denim shorts and my DC's. If I did say so my-self I looked pretty darn good.

By then it was already 11:27 so I had a little over a half an hour before Jason was coming to pick me up so I went to find Jake.

I ran over to the guesthouse in which he stayed and knocked on the door.

"Ding, dong! Anybody home in there?" I yelled before pushing the door open.

"Oh, Ness." Jake said as he saw me walk into the living room.

"Hey, sleepy head. What's up? I haven't seen you for two days. How was La Push?"

"Good." He said as he played with his hands that were suddenly oh so very interesting.

"Cool. Did something happen when you were there?"

At that his head shot up and he looked me straight in the eyes as if he didn't want me to know something.

"No, nothing at all. Why do you ask? Did someone say something happened?" He said very suspiciously.

"Jake, no one said anything but you're acting too weird not to be hiding something. Now, tell me or I'll tickle you to death." I threatened, which made him laugh.

"You think you're so vicious, don't you?"

"Yes, I do now stop changing the subject and just spit it out already." I protested.

"Nessie, this is big. I can't just tell you standing in the middle of the living room in my pajamas."

"And why not?"

"Because, Nessie this is going to change everything."

I was frozen for a moment as I though of all the possible circumstances. What is Grandpa Charlie was hurt or some one in the pack? Oh my goodness, I could have sworn I was hyperventilating.

"Jake, whatever it is spit it out, now!" I said sternly.

"Nessie you might want to sit down."

"Fine, now tell me." I said as I sat on the white leather sofa nearest to where I had been standing.

"Nessie, I've reimprinted."

I could not believe what I was hearing. "Jake, stop lying to me and tell me what's going on I can handle it."

"Nessie, I've already told you. I reimprinted."

"Jake, this is not funny any more and so help me God, I am going to slap you silly if you don't tell me."

"Nessie, you're making this really hard. Just listen to what I'm saying and think about it for a minute. I reimprinted while I was in La Push."

I sat there frozen for, I couldn't tell you how long letting the words sink in. The first few times they hadn't hit me but now it felt like I had been whacked with a ton of bricks.

"You, what? Jake, is that even possible?"

"Apparently. Do you remember me telling that Sam had come up with the theory that we imprint to make better wolves?" I nodded my head slightly and he continued. "Well, I guess that's what happened. When I went back I came across a new face and it just happened. Her name's Jasmine and she just moved down to the rez from somewhere in Canada."

A few seconds later I found myself giving Jake the biggest hug ever.

"Oh my goodness, Jake! I am so happy for you! Oh, I didn't know how to tell you but I think I'm in love with Jason, actually I know I'm in love with Jason and had you not found Jasmine I don't know how I would have told you."

"Really? Well, two days ago I would have gone and killed him right about now but I'm happy for you too, Ness. It looks like things aren't so complicated after all."

"I guess not. Come on, let's go get some breakfast." I suggested.

"Wait, Ness there is one more thing. I'm moving back to La Push."

"You are?" My light mood suddenly fell ever so slightly.

"Yeah, I'm going to be with the pack and Jasmine and my family again."

"Well, I'm still happy for you. Things have finally worked out haven't they?"

"They sure have. Oh, and good luck telling Jason."

"Telling him what?"

"That you're a vamp." He said as if it were as clear as day.

"Well, I guess life just went back to being complicated again."

"Well, for you at least."

"You such a butt head." I said as I punched him in the arm playfully.

We walked back to the house and into the kitchen.

"Thanks for not telling me everybody." I said as we paraded in.

"Oh, honey we wanted to but we thought it would be better coming from Jake." Mom said.

"That's ok. Everything is finally working its self out." I said as I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." I said. "Bye, everybody!" I yelled as I reached the front door.

I opened the door and looked into Jason's sparkling eyes thanking the heavens for finally letting me have my moment, no my life with Jason.

"Hey, ready to go?"

"More ready than I've ever been."

"Ok, let's go then."

"Hey, Jason I have something kind of big to tell…"

"Well, what is?"

"Actually, I can't tell here but there is some where I wanted to show."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, let's just say it came to me in a dream."

I smiled over my shoulder at Jake, the only one who had ever been in my meadow, and he winked back.

Epilogue

Nessie took Jason to her meadow and confessed everything. Her age, her vampirness, all of it.And luckily the heavens were still on her side and Jason excepted everything with a

"I knew something was up!"

and they moved on to a life of nothing but happiness in the same fashion her parents had. Some how everything worked out because sometimes life isn't that complicated.

FIN 


End file.
